The Little Beast
by GriffinGirlElizabeth
Summary: Emma Scamander is the adopted daughter of the infamous Newt Scamander, a magical zoologist with a crazy case full of magical creatures. When the two go on a trip to New York City, several of the creatures get released into the City That Never Sleeps. Now it is up to them, and their new friends to catch them all. Newly Reposted under my own account! Sequel In Progress!
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Hey Guys, it's GriffinGirlElizabeth! This is my first fanfic on and my first fanfic involving anything Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts, but I'm very excited to share this to the world! Now, this Fantastic Beasts story is different because in this one, Newt has a daughter named Emma and this is about their adventure in New York. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them**

Chapter One: First Trip to New York!

A boat trip can make you feel lots of emotions. The excitement of not knowing what you're going to see when you arrive, the anxiety of wondering who you'll meet, what adventures you'll have, and the happiness of knowing who you're traveling with. These were all the emotions I was feeling as I took my first boat trip to New York City in America.

Oh, how rude of me. My name is Emma, Emma Rose Scamander. I'm the child of Newt Scamander and a fellow zoologist-in-training. Well, Newt isn't really my daddy, more like he adopted me so long ago, but I'm afraid that's another story to tell. This is the story of my first real trip to a foreign country with my father.

He decided last minute that it was time for me to travel with him since it was going to be outside of Europe. That, and he was, and still is, very overprotective over me, more than he is with my animal siblings. I call them my animal siblings because my father takes care of them just like he does with me. Expect I'm a human girl and they're animals, but we all get treated with the same love. Daddy and I grew close to all of them, no matter how scary they looked to me.

The reason that we were going to America was to bring one of my siblings, Frank, a thunderbird, back to America in a place called Arizona where he can be free. It was just a simple mission, but he said that we could stay in America for a few days too while we help Frank. He even promised to buy me a famous "hot dog."

It was a few minutes before we would arrive at America and I was sitting beside Daddy, drawing a couple of pictures, which was mainly me and my animal siblings while he sat beside me, admiring the view of the new land. Daddy said that my drawings were amazing, but I thought that I could do better. It wasn't long before I heard a small click and I looked down to see one of the latches open on his briefcase, which contained all of my animal siblings inside. "Daddy, it's opened again." I pointed out to him.

Daddy looked down and gave a small chuckle, closing the latch again. "It must be Dougel, I bet. Probably growing impatient."

I smile and knocked on the case. "Hey Dougel! Calm down in there!" I say.

"Emma, calm down, my dear. He's fine, just impatient." Daddy says calmly, petting my long brown hair.

"Well, I'm impatient too, but you don't see me complaining." I commented, putting my notebooks and colored pencils away back in my rather big backpack before putting it on. My backpack was basically the same as my daddy's briefcase, bigger on the inside and could hold lots of items inside, but I didn't have a whole entire zoo inside of mine.

"And you've done such a good job these few days, my dear. I'm very proud of you for being patient." He praised me, giving me a big smile.

I smile back before remembering his promise. "Does this mean that you'll buy me a hot dog?" I squealed.

Daddy laughed at my question. "I was going to buy you one, anyway!"

"So... I get two hot dogs?!" I asked even more excitedly.

Daddy laughed again and shook his head, kissing my forehead. "Perhaps."

I always loved making daddy laugh. It made me happy to see him happy, since he was normally stressed out raising me and taking care of the creatures. But somehow, I always managed to make him laugh, even when everyone else couldn't.

I looked out to see a big green statue of a lady holding a troche and a book. "Daddy, look!" I gasped, grabbing daddy's hand and pulling him along to the edge of the boat.

"W-woah, Emma! What are you doing?" Daddy asked, grabbing his briefcase.

"Look! It's Statue of Library!" I exclaimed.

Daddy laughed again and picked me up so I could see it better. "You mean the Statue of Liberty. It's America's most famous monument, given to them by-"

"The French as a gift for helping them in their war between the British." I finished with a grin. Even though I was six, I was pretty smart and could read books beyond my supposed "reading range." And before we got on the boat, I read as much as I could about America and its history, including the Wizarding laws and how they differed from Europe.

Daddy chuckled. "The same one." He said as he and I looked at the big city of New York. "Emma Scamander, welcome to New York."

"It's so pretty." I said happily, a smile painting my face. My first adventure in a foreign country and I was already on the edge of my seat.

Eventually, daddy and I arrived at Ellis Island, which was a check in place for Europeans to come into America. I don't know why they wouldn't just drop us off and not check us though. We weren't bad wizards like the ones in the walked down a ramp from the boat and got in line to be accepted in. I looked up at daddy, seeing him holding our passports and looking rather nervous. For some unknown reason, daddy never liked talking to random people. He normally always talked to me or the creatures, but he was always nervous to talk to other people. But with me, I loved talking to everyone that came across my path and I could find endless things to talk about.

Eventually, it was our turn to be checked in as we walked up to the Muggle officer in the rather blue uniform. Daddy gave him our passports and he looked them over. "First trip to New York for you two?"

"Yes." Daddy replied awkwardly.

"Yes sir!" I said cheerfully.

"Anything edible in there?" The Muggle officer asked, pointing to my backpack and daddy's case. Edible? Well, I did have some candy in there, but he was welcome to have it.

"No." Daddy replied and looked down at me and I shook my head too.

The Muggle officer raised an eyebrow at him. "Livestock?" Why would we have livestock? We just had creatures in there. Americans were confusing. I heard a click again and looked down to see the same latch was opened again. I frowned and leaned down, closing it. But I caught the attention of my daddy and the officer.

"Sorry! My daddy's briefcase does this often." I lied, knowing what to say to the Muggle. Daddy told me to keep our Wizarding stuff secret, especially with what we did with helping the creatures because we could get in serious trouble if being found out.

Daddy laughed awkwardly, following along with what I did. "Y-yes, I must get that fixed. And.. No." He said to the Muggle.

"Let me take a look at them." The Muggle said, referring to daddy's briefcase and my backpack.

Daddy and I looked at each other awkwardly before giving our magical objects to the Muggle officer. Thankfully, before we did, daddy switched his case to "Muggle worthy" and did the same thing to my backpack. The Muggle officer opened up our luggage and looked back up at us. He then gave back our luggage and stamped our passports, to say that we were accepted to go into New York. "Welcome to New York."

"Thank you." Daddy said and quickly took our passports, putting them in his blue coat pocket and grabbing the case before taking my hand.

I grabbed my backpack and took his hand in return. "Bye mister!" I exclaimed and waved to him before leaving the check in station.

When we left, we walked out into the city of New York, breathing in the foreign air before looking at each other in excitement. "Ready for an adventure, my dear?" Daddy asked with a smile.

"You know it, daddy!" I cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

Daddy laughed at my excitement. "Good, because I am too. Let's get going!"

And with that, we walked down the street of the strange city, where our new adventure had just began. And maybe down the road, I would finally get that hot dog.

 **Alrighty guys. That's the first chapter! Make sure that you guys like this chapter and maybe even leave a comment if you guys wanna see more and I'll see you all in the second chapter! Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! We're back again! Thanks for those who followed and faved this fic! It really means a lot to me to those you have supported this fanfic. I know this is different, but I'm glad that you guys like that this is different.**

 **Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Two: Niffler in the Bank

Turns out that the hot dog was first before the adventure. Daddy decided that we would walk around and explore for a little while before finding a hotel for us to stay the night at. As we explored all the different stores and places in New York, daddy decided that it was time for me to try a hot dog!

After I got my hot dog, with lots of ketchup and mustard, we kept walking because daddy and I don't like staying in one place for too long. I stopped paying attention all the sights while I ate because the hot dog was too delicious!

"Enjoying the hot dog, my dear?" Daddy asked, seeing how I dug into it.

"Yes daddy!" I replied, smiling up at him as my face was covered in ketchup and mustard stains.

Daddy chucked and stopped us, leaning down to me and cleaning my face with a handkerchief from his coat. "You're so messy, you know that?"

I giggle and shrug. "I can't help it. It tasted so good!" I commented, "Hey, how come you didn't get a hot dog, daddy?"

"My dear, you know I don't eat meat. Besides, I'm not hungry at the moment." He commented, finishing up cleaning my face and putting the handkerchief back in his coat. Daddy was something called a "vegetarian" where he didn't eat meat, but he said that I could eat it if I wanted to. Which was good for me because I loved eating meat!

"This great city sparkles with the jewels of man's invention!" We heard a woman's voice yell. We looked over and saw a woman on the steps of the New York City bank and had a ton of people with her, passing out paper to the people watching her. She also had a large red and yellow sign that looked like someone was snapping a wand in half.

"What's going on over there, daddy?" I asked, pointing to the scene.

"I don't know. Let's have a look and see, shall we?" He asked and stood up back, holding my hand as we both walked to the crowd. The main thing I noticed about Americans in New York was that they all wore such dark colors and I honestly wondered why that was ever since I got here. Daddy and I stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd because we wore bright colors. Daddy wore a white shirt, a yellowish orange vest, a blue bow tie, grey pants, a grey suit jacket, his favorite blue coat, and brown boots. While I wore a long sleeved light blue dress with white lace on the collar, white flats, and a long white coat.

Anyway, we wanted to make it to the front of the line to hear what was going on, so we passed a few people. Daddy accidentally bumped into one lady who was eating a hot dog, but with a lot of mustard. "Excuse me." Daddy apologized as we continued on, but the lady didn't say anything.

We eventually made it to the front of the crowd where the woman, who wore all purple, continued to speak. "But where there is light, there is shadow, friends! Something is stalking our fair city; Reeking destruction and then disappearing without a trace!" I was so confused the whole time. Just what was this lady talking about?

"P-pamphlet?" I heard a voice ask me. I looked up to see an older boy with short black hair and wearing all black. He looked rather timid and shy, much like daddy.

"Thank you very much." I said kindly, taking two of the pamphlets and handed one to daddy. I saw a little smile on his face before he moved on. I guess that he wasn't shown much kindness.

Daddy and I kept listening to the crazy purple lady talk about evil witches and how they were causing havoc in their city as he sat down his briefcase. I looked around to see most people disagreeing with her and I did too; Witches weren't evil like she said they were. True, some were a little mean, but all the witches I've met were pretty nice, at least to daddy and me.

I soon jumped at the sound of someone falling and I looked over to see a rather chubby man on the ground holding his own briefcase with daddy's briefcase underneath him. Daddy quickly helped him up and held his case again.

"So sorry. My apologies." Daddy said politely when the chubby man got back on his feet.

"No problem." The chubby man replied before walking up the steps of the back, "Excuse me."

"You! Friends!" The crazy lady finally pointed to daddy and I, finally acknowledging us in the crowd, "What brought you to our meeting today?"

"O-oh, my daughter and I were just passing through." Daddy explained, getting shy again.

"Are you and your daughter seekers after the truth?" She asked with much determination in her voice.

"I'm more of a chaser, really." Daddy replied.

"I wanna be a seeker!" I exclaimed, thinking that she was talking about Quidditch and heard some people laugh behind me.

"Then hear my words! And heed my warnings! And laugh if you dare: Witches live among us. We have to fight together for the sake of our city and our children! What do you both say to that?" She asked us with crossed arms.

Daddy and I both looked at each other, both of us not really knowing what to answer. And we wouldn't get to because then I heard the sound of change against the ground. I looked up at the bank steps to find the Niffler collecting change from a hat. I gasped and tugged on daddy's coat. "Daddy!" I whispered and pointed to the steps.

Daddy looked over and his eyes widened, taking my hand and running up the stairs. "Excuse us!" He yelled as we squeezed through the "witch haters" and into the large bank, which was decorated in everything gold and white

"You're wrong, by the way!" I yelled to them from the top of the bank.

"Emma." Daddy whispered in surprise that I would say that to them.

"What? They are!"

"I know they are, but now we need to find that Niffler. In a bank like this, who knows what he'll take." Daddy said a worried tone, holding my hand and the briefcase in the other.

"Can I help you both?" A man wearing glasses asked as he came over to us.

"N-no, we're just looking." Daddy replied in a frantic rush before we walked off again. He always got so worried whenever one of my animal siblings escaped because it never ended well.

We eventually sat down on a bench so daddy could get better view of where the Niffler could be. I helped look, but then I spotted the same chubby man from earlier. "Hi there!" I said to him.

"Hi." The chubby man replied awkwardly, holding his briefcase in his lap, "What are you two doing here?"

"Same as you." Daddy lied.

The chubby man looked confused. "You're here to get a loan for a bakery?"

Daddy and I looked at each other in confusion before he replied, "Yes. Yes I am."

"What are the odds of that? Well, may the best man win, I guess." The chubby man said and held out his hand for daddy to shake, but he must've gotten a good find of the Niffler because he shot up and took my hand again.

"Excuse us!" He exclaimed as we quickly walked off.

"Bye Mr. Baker!" I called to the Muggle, wanting to know why he wanted to open a bakery. But it's whatever made him happy.

Daddy and I spent an awfully long time trying to find the Niffler in such a big bank, but soon enough he spotted him. The Niffler was riding a small cart that was covered in gold coins pushed by a Muggle man behind the men giving money. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, my dear. I'm going to have to find some way to get inside that vault, but the question is-" Daddy was cut off when we heard a voice call to us.

"Hey, Mr. English-guy! I think your egg is hatching!"

We looked over to see the chubby baker man from earlier holding an Occamy egg in his hands. Now how did that get out too?! Daddy quickly pulled out his hand and casted a spell to bring the baker quickly over to him lightening fast.

"Daddy, wait!" I grabbed his coat as the baker flew over to us and we disapparated into the straits of the back room of the bank. He then quickly took the egg from the baker and we watched the new baby Occamy come out.

"Daddy, they're so cute!" I squealed quietly, reaching out to hold the baby creature.

Daddy smiled down at me and handed me the baby Occamy, walking us both down the stairs. "Come on, let's put him in the case."

"Aww, but I wanna play with him." I whined, wanting to give the Occamy a name and see what he liked.

"You can do that later, Emma. Let's have him rest for now." Daddy said as we stopped where the vault of the bank was, putting the case down and opening it. He then helped me put my hands inside the case to put the baby Occamy in its nest, both of us smiling at the adorable sight of the other Occampies welcoming their new sibling. This is one of the reasons why I loved our adventures.

I then looked up to see the Niffler squeezing itself deep inside of the vault until it disappeared. "Daddy, I found him!" I exclaimed and stood up, pointing to the vault.

He looked up and closed the case tightly. "Oh no you don't." He mumbled and pointed his wand at the vault, "Alohomora."

And with that simple spell, the vault magically started to open before we heard a voice. "Oh! So you were gonna steal the money, huh?!" We turned around to see the baker standing beside us and another older man, most likely the manager of the bank, behind us and looking rather angry. The older man hit a button on the wall, which caused an alarm to sound.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Daddy yelled, pointing his wand at the man. The bank manager then froze and fell right to the ground rather hard.

"Oh, that had to hurt." I winced before the door to the vault fully opened. Daddy and I then ran inside to find the Niffler stuffing his never ending pouch full of gold bars, "This is a new low. Even for you."

"I'd say so." Daddy agreed before he grabbed the Niffler and then put him upside down, all the gold bars, gold coins, and other such shiny things came out onto the ground. We even had to tickle the little thief until no more shiny objects came out.

We then looked at the stairs to see a bunch of armed guards coming after us. I quickly grabbed the case while Daddy grabbed his wand and stayed holding the Niffler before we both ran to the baker. "Don't shoot, don't shoot!" The baker yelled before we disapparated away into an abandoned alley outside of the bank.

"Now for the last time, you little pest, paws off what doesn't belong to you!" Daddy scolded the Niffler as I opened the case, angrily putting him inside with the other creatures and then closed the case tightly.

"You know how he is, daddy." I said, handing him the case while daddy put his wand in his coat.

"I know, my dear, but I wish he wasn't." Daddy grumbled, combing his hair out of his face.

"Me too." I agreed before seeing the baker man still with us, "Umm... Daddy?"

He turned around and spotted the baker man, smiling awkwardly. "Oh, so sorry about that!"

"What the hell was that?!" The baker man squeaked.

"Hey, language! " I warned.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now you have seen far too much, so if you can just stand still, this will be over in a jiffy." Daddy said and dropped his case, fixing up the baker's suit and tie. Oh no, he was going to erase his mind. I always hated when daddy had to do that. It made me sad to know that people could forget all the cool things they did with us.

But before daddy could get his wand, the baker grabbed his case and swung it violently at daddy's head, causing him to fall to the ground and run off. "Daddy!" I yelled and ran to daddy, helping him up. I glared at the baker and yelled, "You dumb meanie!"

"Emma, be nice." Daddy mumbled and rubbed his head a little, "Though he was a bugger."

"Sorry, daddy. But are you okay though? Do you need a bandage or a kiss?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, my dear." Daddy said and stood up again, grabbing his case before taking my hand. "But now we have to find that man and erase his mind now. Think we can find him?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah! I wanna teach him a lesson for hurting my daddy!"

Daddy chuckled a little as we walked down the alley. "I don't think there will be a need for that. Though I'll let you know if I need it."

I nodded. "Okay, but if he-" I never got to finish my sentence before someone grabbed my daddy's arm and we disapparated again.

Seriously, how many times were we gonna apparate and disapparate on this adventure?! My stomach can't handle all this traveling!

 **And that's it for Chapter 2! Please review, favorite, and follow this fic. Reviews are appreciated. Every review that I get really helps me to continue this story. Well, Until the next time! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Three: MACUSA And... Sweets?

The three of us apparated to a few blocks away from the bank before the stranger gently pushed us both behind the wall. I looked up at the stranger and saw that it was the hot dog woman from the group who were watching the "Witch Haters." She looked like she was both worried and mad. "Who are you two?!"

"I'm sorry?" Daddy asked, holding tightly onto his case and my hand.

"Who are you two?!" The woman repeated.

"Newt Scamander. And this is my daughter, Emma." He replied, looking down at me.

"Hello!" I waved to her.

"And you are?"

"What's that thing in your case?" The woman asked, dodging the question.

"That's my Niffler." Daddy replied before seeing a small bit of mustard on her lip, "Oh, you've got something on your-" He tried to wipe the mustard off her lip, but she moved back awkwardly.

"Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing loose?"

"We didn't let him loose, miss. He just sees anything that's pretty and he wants to grab it. He's greedy, he can't help it." I explained.

"Well, you two still couldn't have chosen a worse time to let that thing loose. We're in the middle of a situation!" Daddy and I looked at each other in confusion; What situation? There wasn't any danger right now, expect for that muggle getting away. "I'm sorry, I have to take you both in."

"Take us where?" Daddy asked.

The woman then pulled out her ID card. "Magical Congress of the United States of America."

"So you work for MACUSA?" Daddy asked nervously.

I gasped; MACUSA was America's version of the Ministry of Magic, but with a lot more rules and not as fun. "Are you like an investigator? That's so cool!"

"Umm.. Yeah, kinda." The woman replied hesitantly before putting the card back into her coat pocket. "At least tell me you took care of the No-Maj?"

"The what?" Daddy and I asked at the same time, which is normal for us to do. But what the heck was a No-Maj?"

"The No-Maj! No magic, the non-wizard!" The woman explained in an irritated tone.

"Oh, sorry, we call them muggles." Daddy said with a laugh.

"You wiped his memory, right? The No-Maj with the case?" She asked.

"No he didn't! He hit Daddy in the head with his case and then ran off. He was a jerk." I replied with a small pout.

Daddy stared up at the woman awkwardly with a small smile. "That's basically what happened.

"I'm afraid that's a section 3A, Mr. Scamander. I'm afraid I have to take you and your daughter in." She explained.

"Take us where? To lunch?" I asked happily, but we disapparated away before I could get a reply. I swear we if we have to keep doing this, the hot dog is not gonna stay down..

We eventually arrived on Broadway street where the woman was dragging Daddy by his coat sleeve while he held onto the case with one hand and tightly onto my hand with his other one. "Come on, you two."

"So, what's your name, miss?" I asked politely, trying to make her not as uptight.

"Tina, Tina Goldstein." She replied seriously.

"That's a wonderful name, Mrs. Goldstein." I smiled up at her.

"Oh, I'm not married.." Miss Goldstein replied awkwardly.

"Oh? That's weird, neither is my daddy." I said and looked up at Daddy with a smile, who had a large blush on his face.

"Emma." He grumbled then looked back up at Miss Goldstein, trying to get out of her grip. "Sorry, but my daughter and I have things to do."

"Well, sorry, but you two will have to rearrange them." Miss Goldstein said as she guided us through the busy traffic, "What were you two doing in New York, anyway?"

"We came here to buy a birthday present." I replied, remembering what daddy told us to say in case anyone asked why we were here. We couldn't let them know about Frank. Beasts were illegal in America, after all.

"And you two couldn't have done that in London?"

"Well, there's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world and he lives in New York, so no." Daddy replied, which was also a lie. There are only two breeders of Appaloosa Puffskeins!

Miss Goldstein guided us to a door where she whispered something to a guard. He then opened the door and we all walked inside. "By the way, we don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York. We closed that guy down a year ago."

"Oh we know. And we think it's a stupid rule." I replied with a pout.

"Emma, language." Daddy scolded at me gently.

"What? Stupid isn't a swear word." I corrected him as the three of us walked through the rather crowded magical building.

"Well, at your age, it is." Daddy replied as we continued on until we reached a golden elevator, revealing a goblin.

"Hey Goldstein." The goblin greeted.

"Hey Red." Miss Goldstein greeted back in a monotone voice before taking the three of us inside.

"Hi Mr. Goblin!" I exclaimed and waved to him, in which the goblin just awkwardly waved back at me.

"Major Investigation Department." Miss Goldstein ordered.

"I thought you was-"

"Major Investigation Department! I've got a Section 3A!"

The goblin simply shrugged and pushed a button, which caused the doors to close and the elevator to go down. I rocked back at forth as we waited to arrive at the Investigation Department. I didn't like waiting and elevator rides got really boring after a while.

Eventually, we all at the department and Miss Goldstein guided us into the room, where a bunch of people were huddled in a circle. Upon hearing us, they turned and a mature looking woman along with a gentleman in a black suit walked over to us. I recognized the woman; It was President Seraphina Picquery, the President of MACUSA. She was even more prettier in person.

"I thought I made your position here quite clear, Miss Goldstein." President Picquery said, ignoring both Daddy and I.

"Yes, Madam President, but I-"

"You are no longer an Auror." She interrupted Miss Goldstein. Wait, she lied to me! She said she was an investigator, but she wasn't! So why would she lie to me and daddy? Was that why she was so obsessed with getting us to the President? Because she figured this was a way to get her job back?

"No, Madam President, but there's been a minor incident-"

"And this office is currently concerned with major incidents." President Picquery replied, "Get out."

"Yes, ma'am." Miss Goldstein said nervous and dragged daddy and I out of the room. I looked back and waved to the gentleman in the suit. He was still watching us. I smiled and waved goodbye to him. He gave a small smile and waved back at me before we disappeared back into the elevator.

Another long elevator ride later, we arrived in the Wand Permit Office, which looked like a large basement full of many different desks that contained papers and typewriters all along them. I event saw two paper rats tearing each other apart, which made me shocked to see. Miss Goldstein walked to her desk, removing her coat and hat and got out a pen and paper. "So, Mr. Scamander, you got your wand permit? All foreigners over the age of seventeen need to have them in New York."

"I made a postal application weeks ago." Daddy said, lying again. I don't really know why daddy has to lie so much around other people. It was never good to tell a lie, at least that's what he told me. So why was it okay for him to lie?

"And you and Emma were just in Equatorial Guinea?" To this day, I still have no idea what that means.

"I've just completed a year in the field. I'm writing a book about magical creatures." Daddy explained proudly. I smiled, knowing about the book. He said that I could draw pictures of the creatures in his book if I wanted to, which I really did.

"Like an extermination guide?" Miss Goldstein asked.

I was shocked at what I just heard. "No. A guide to help people understand why we should be helping these creatures instead of killing them." Daddy replied, just as annoyed with the question as I was.

"It's more like a guidebook of what the creature is and what it can do. And how we can help them." I added before we all heard a voice.

"Goldstein! Where is she?! GOLDSTEIN!" We then saw Miss Goldstein run behind her desk to hide, which made me giggle and made Daddy chuckle slightly. A man, Mr. Abernathy, entered and looked at us before looking at the desk. "She's hiding, isn't she?"

"Yes." I replied with a small giggle.

"Goldstein." Mr. Abernathy said again before Miss Goldstein finally emerged from behind her desk, sort of glaring at me for revealing her location, "Did you just butt in on the Investigative Team again? Where have you been?"

"What...?" Miss Goldstein asked.

"Where did she pick you two up?" Mr. Abernathy asked to daddy and I.

"Oh, she picked us-" I was about to tell before daddy cleared his throat rather loudly, shaking his head no. I then looked over at Miss Goldstein, who was also shaking her head no. I guess that they didn't want me to tell him where she found us, as it would get her in even more trouble.

Mr. Abernathy turned back to Miss Goldstein, clearly angry with the lack of answers he was getting. "Have you been tracking those Second Salemers again?" Second Salemers? Oh, that's what those witch hating people called themselves? That's kind of a stupid name.

"Of course not." Miss Goldstein replied innocently, though she was clearly lying. She was such a terrible liar.

Mr. Abernathy was about to reply before he saw the same gentleman who waved at me in the investigation room. "Afternoon, Mr. Graves, sir!" He said nervously.

"Afternoon, Abernathy." Mr. Graves replied as he looked down at me again. "Hello."

"Hello there." I replied to him with a smile. I could feel Daddy holding my hand even tighter. I don't know why, but daddy always got very overprotective when I talked to random strangers. He didn't need to though, I could handle myself. I'm a Scamander, after all.

"Mr. Graves, this is Mr. Scamander and his daughter, Emma. Mr. Scamander has a crazy creature in that case and it got out and cased mayhem in a bank." Miss Goldstein said quickly and eagerly. Now she decided to throw us under the bus? We saved her butt from getting in trouble, the least she could do was save ours.

"Well, let's have a look at this little guy." Mr. Graves replied.

I looked up at daddy, only to see him look rather nervously and panicked. I could tell that he was scared for all of us getting in trouble. "It's okay, daddy." I said comfortingly as Miss Goldstein placed daddy's case on the table.

"I hope so." Daddy replied as we all surrounded the case. Daddy then unlatched the locks and opened the lid, only to reveal...

The inside of the case was full of nothing but pastries.

Daddy and I gasped at the sight and looked at each other in horror. This wasn't our case. This must have been the Muggle man's case, the one who was going to open a bakery. He had our case and we had his!

"Tina..." Mr. Graves mumbled in disappointment before he walked off.

"We have to go." Daddy said rather quickly, closing the case and grabbing my hand.

"Bye Mr. Abernathy, bye Miss Goldstein!" I called to them as daddy and I ran into the elevator.

"Hey, come back here!" Miss Goldstein yelled as she ran after us, running into the elevator with us before it closed.

As much as I was worried about the case and all my animal siblings that were inside, I couldn't help but feel rather excited too. Finally, my first real adventure had finally begun!

 **And that's the end of it folks, well, for chapter three at least! Thanks to those who viewed, faved, and followed! I'll see you all for chapter four, bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Four: "Just a Smidge."

It turns out that the Muggle Baker was actually a very good cook. As we left the MACUSA building with the Muggle's case, and Miss Goldstein was coming along with us, I had decided to sample all the different pastries in the case. Surprisingly, this Muggle could actually cook!

We walked down another busy street and I was eating the my sixth pastry while daddy held me in his arms as he and Miss Goldstein walked down the street. "Can I have another one, please?" I asked, finishing the pastry.

"No, my dear, you've had enough of those pastries." Daddy told me, wiping my sugary face with his coat sleeve.

"Aww, okay. They were good though." I whined, hugging daddy tightly.

"I'm sure they were." Daddy replied with a chuckle.

"I still can't believe you didn't Obliviate that man!" Miss Goldstein finally spoke up, "If there's an inquiry, I'm finished!"

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Because we're not supposed to go near the Second Salemers!" Miss Goldstein replied, looking as though she was on the edge of having a panic attack.

The three of us then saw daddy's Billywig fly over our heads and we looked up to see it flying off. Daddy and I looked worriedly at each other. "What was that?" Miss Goldstein asked.

"Umm.. Moth, I think. Big moth." Daddy replied, lying again.

The three of us then turned the corner to see a bunch of people crowded in front of a tall building. Some people were even leaving the building in a rather rushed and scared state. We overheard many people arguing with a police officer. "Im sorry, ma'am, but there ain't no smell of gas!" The police officer said to a worried mother.

"But it wasn't gas, officer! I seen it! It was a gigantic, huge, hippo-" The homeless man for cut off by daddy secretly casting a spell on him, erasing his mind of the thing that he saw. "... Gas!"

That only made the crowd go even more crazier. While Miss Goldstein was distracted by the building and all the commotion, Daddy took my hand and quickly ran us inside the ruined building. "Do you think the Muggle is in there, daddy?"

"He has to be, my dear! If that man saw a "hippo," then he must be referring to the Graphorn, which means she escaped!" Daddy explained as the two of us quickly ran up the stairs, "Let's hope she's the only one that got out."

The two of us arrived checked every room that we could before finding the Muggle's room, which was completely destroyed. There was broken glass, ruined furniture, and there was even a massive hole in the wall. "That would be the Graphorn." I commented before hearing a low groaning.

We turned our heads to see the Muggle laying in the corner passed out. Daddy and I ran over to see and check him out, only to see small red bites on them. "Those look like Murtlap bites, daddy." I said worriedly.

"That they are, my dear. That means he got out too. We'll have to-"

"Emma! Mr. Scamander!" We heard Miss Goldstein yell from all the way downstairs. Oh no, she found us out!

"Daddy, what do we do?!" I whispered in a scared tone.

"Not to worry, my dear. I've got this." Daddy grinned and pulled out his wand, casting the Repairing Charm to fix the whole room to how it originally was. I quickly grabbed the case and began to close it tightly as daddy finished up the charm, sitting right beside me as Miss Goldstein entered the room just in time.

"It was opened?" She asked.

"Just a smidge." Daddy replied.

"That crazy Niffler thing on the loose again?"

"Maybe. And maybe more creatures." I replied with a small shrug.

"Well, look for it!" She scolded at us before the Muggle groaned again, causing Miss Goldstein to run to his aid, "His neck is bleeding! He's hurt! Hey, wake up, Mr. No-Maj."

With Miss Goldstein's back turned, Daddy got up and took my hand again, making our way towards the door. I stopped and looked up at him. "Daddy, we can't leave yet! We have to help him!"

"Emma, we have to find-" Before daddy could speak, Miss Goldstein screamed as the Murtlap finally revealed itself. Thankfully, daddy caught him by his tail and I grabbed opened the case just in time.

"Mercy Lewis, what is that?!" Miss Goldstein yelled.

"Nothing to worry about!" Daddy told her as he dropped the Murtlap into the case and I quickly closed it up.

"That was just a Murtlap, Miss Goldstein. Nothing more." I added with a smile.

"What else do you guys have in that case?" Miss Goldstein asked worriedly, both her and daddy unaware of the Muggle finally waking up.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Muggle!" I said and waved to the Muggle politely.

"You! And you!" The Muggle gasped, recognizing both me and daddy.

"Hello there." Daddy waved.

The Muggle was about to get up, but Miss Goldstein stopped him. "Woah, easy, Mr-"

"Kowalski, Jacob." The Muggle finally introduced himself.

"Daddy, I think now would be a good time to Obliviate him." I whispered up to daddy, staring at Miss Goldstein trying to shake Mr. Kowalski's hand.

"Good idea, my dear." Daddy said before pulling out his wand, but Miss Goldstein saw it and shielded Mr. Kowalski protectively.

"You can't Obliviate him! We need him as a witness!"

"I'm sorry, but you just yelled at me the length of New York for not doing it in the first place!" Daddy argued, seeming a little aggravated.

"Yeah! Geez, woman, make up your mind!" I added and crossed my arms.

"Because he's hurt! He looks ill!" Miss Goldstein argued back.

"He'll be fine, Murtlap bites aren't serious." Daddy said as he put his wand away.

"Umm.. Actually, daddy, that bite does look pretty bad." I said honestly.

"It is a bit more of a severe reaction than we've seen, my dear." Daddy replied before we looked at Miss Goldstein, "But if it were really serious than..." Daddy seemed a little bit worried to say the next part, looking down at me awkwardly.

I blinked before remembering what the first symptom was and started to snort a little, trying to contain my laughter. It was a bad symptom, but it was honestly very funny. "What?" Miss Goldstein asked.

"Well... The first symptom would be flames out of his anus." Daddy finally said.

This only increased my laughter until I had to hold my stomach. The three grown ups all looked at me as if they were waiting for me to finish laughing. I eventually calmed down and looked up at them all in confusion. "What? It's funny."

"It's balled up, is what it is!" Miss Goldstein argued.

"It'll only last forty-eight hours at the most! Emma and I can keep him if you-"

"Keep him? We don't keep them!" She said before rubbing her temples, "Mr. Scamander, do you and your daughter know anything about the Wizarding Community in America?"

"We do, actually. Emma and I have done some research on your backwards laws about relations with non-magic people." Daddy replied, "That you're not meant to befriend them, that you can't even marry them, which offends Emma."

"Friends are friends no matter who they are!" I commented with a pout. It was true that I didn't agree that Wizards and Muggles couldn't be friends or even get married. People should like or love each other not because of who they are or what color skin they are or what religion they are. People should be friends based on the person's heart. Maybe then there wouldn't be so many wars.

"Yeah, well, who's gonna marry him?" Miss Goldstein asked rudely.

"Hey, don't be mean, Miss Goldstein! He's a good baker, any women would probably be very lucky to have him." I argued up at her, snapping my fingers in a sassy manner. I saw that Mr. Kowalski gave a small smile when I complimented his baking skills.

"I don't have time for this!" Miss Goldstein groaned, "You're all coming with me."

"I still don't see why we have to come with you." Daddy argued.

"We didn't sign up for this!" I added as Daddy went over and helped pick up Mr. Kowalski from the ground as I picked up daddy's case and held daddy's hand tightly.

"I'm... I'm dreaming, right? Yeah, I'm tired. I never went to the bank. This is all just some big nightmare, right?" Mr. Kowalski asked aloud.

"For both of us, Mr, Kowalski." Miss Goldstein mumbled.

"Now you're just being mean." I commented to her. But she didn't reply back to me as we all Disapperated out of Mr. Kowalski's room.

Huh, I wonder where we were gonna go now?

 **And that's it folks! Thanks to everyone that has faved and followed! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this because of all the support that I'm getting! Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter, where Emma meets Queenie, bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Five: Dinner with the Goldsteins

"Take a right here." Miss Goldstein instructed as she and daddy were on either side of Mr. Kowalski, helping him walk down the street while I held onto the case with one hand and daddy's hand with the other. We heard Mr. Kowalski groan out again, seeing that the bite of his neck was only getting worse. We were about to enter an apartment building before she stopped and looked at us worriedly. "Okay, before we go in, I'm not supposed to have men or kids on the premises."

"In that case, Mr. Kowalski, Emma, and I can seek accommodations-" Daddy was about to leave with Mr. Kowalski and I before Miss Goldstein tugged us all along inside the building.

"Oh no you don't!" She grumbled. All of us eventually entered the building and were walking silently up the stairs. I didn't like being quiet, but I knew that if we were loud, we would get Miss Goldstein in serious trouble.

"That you, Tina?" A woman called from below the stairs.

We all stopped in fear before daddy looked down at him, putting his finger to his lips as if to tell me to be quiet. I nodded and returned the gesture to him. "Yes, Mrs. Esposito!" Miss Goldstein called back.

"Are you alone?"

"I'm always alone, Mrs. Esposito." And once the conversation ended, we continued our journey upstairs.

"Jokes on her, you're not alone." I whispered to Miss Goldstein with a light giggle. Miss Goldstein gave me a small smile before shushing me again. It wasn't long until we made it to the room where Miss Goldstein lived. It looked neatly made and was kept clean, it even smelled like lavender inside. I saw an iron working away by itself and a clotheshorse revolving it's legs around a fire, drying all sorts of clothes.

"Teenie, you brought friends home." We all looked over to see a woman with short blonde curly hair and wearing a pink nightgown stood by the kitchen doorway and smiled at us.

"Gentleman, Emma, this is my sister." Miss Goldstein introduced.

"Hi!" I waved to the other Miss Goldstein.

"Hello there, sweetie." The other Miss Goldstein said and waved to me right back.

"You wanna put something on, Queenie?" Miss Goldstein asked.

"Oh, sure." The other Miss Goldstein said and took out her wand, waving it by a dummy that held a blue dress as it magically slipped onto her body. I saw Mr. Kowalski look up at her in wonder, but I didn't know why, "So, who are they?"

"This is Mr. Scamander. He's committed a serious infraction of the National Statute of Secrecy." Miss Goldstein explained, tidying up her already clean apartment.

"He's a criminal?" The other Miss Goldstein asked impressed.

"And that's his daughter, Emma."

"Emma? Well, isn't that just the most loveliest name for the most loveliest girl I've ever seen!" The other Miss Goldstein ran to me and held out her hand, "Please, call me Queenie."

I looked up at Queenie and smiled, shaking her hand happily. "Nice to meet you, Queenie!"

"And that's Mr. Kowalski. He's a No-Maj." Miss Goldstein continued.

"A No-Maj?" Queenie asked, turning her attention back to her sister, "Teenie, what are you up to?"

"He's sick, it's a long story. Mr. Scamander and Emma have lost something. I'm going to help them find them."

Mr. Kowalski suddenly fell against the couch, very sweaty and clearly unwell. "Are you okay, Mr. Kowalski?" I asked him.

"He's alright, sweetie. He just hasn't eaten anything all day." Queenie told me as she ran over to Mr. Kowalski, "Oh, and he didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery? You bake, honey?"

Mr. Kowalski and I looked up at Queenie with confused, but then he nodded his head with a smile. "I love to cook!" She exclaimed. How did she know that he wanted to open a bakery?

"You're a Legilimens?" Daddy asked in excitement.

"Yeah, but I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It's the accent, I think." Queenie explained, referring to my daddy and I.

"What's a Legilimens?" I asked in confusion.

"It's a witch or wizard that can read minds, my dear. It's a rare gift to be one." Daddy explained as he walked over to me, standing at my side.

"Y-you know how to.. Read minds?" Mr. Kowalski asked in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry, honey. Most guys think what you was thinking first time they see me." Queenie said sweetly, "Now you need food!"

I was a little confused as to what she meant by that statement. I looked up at daddy and whispered, "What does she mean, daddy?"

"Umm.. I'll tell you when you're older, my dear." Daddy replied in awkwardness.

Queenie then walked into the kitchen with Miss Goldstein as ingredients started to fly out of the cupboards while silverware and dishes did the same thing, setting themselves amongst the table. Mr. Kowalski looked both terrified yet interested.

"Isn't that cool, daddy?" I asked before seeing that daddy was staring outside the window, thinking about my animal siblings, "Daddy, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, my dear, I'm fine." Daddy said, looking down at me with a half smile.

I sighed and held his hand. "Daddy, I can tell you're lying. You're worried about finding them, aren't you?"

Daddy sighed and kneeled down to me, squeezing my hand. "I can never keep a secret from you, can I?" I shook my head as he chuckled low, "But yes, I am very worried for them. Who knows what sort of trouble or danger they could get themselves in?"

"Don't worry, daddy. They'll be fine and we'll find them before we have to go back home. And we'll still set Frank free. We just have to stay positive."

Daddy smiled at me. "When did I get so lucky to have you as my child?"

"When you found me." I replied with a small giggle.

"Hey Mr. Scamander." Queenie called to daddy as we both turned our attention to her, "You prefer pie or strudel?"

"Oh, I really don't have a preference." Daddy replied shyly, standing back up.

"What about you, sweetie?" Queenie asked me sweetly.

"Guess!" I challenged her.

She grinned and looked at me for a moment. "Strudel?"

I gasped in surprise. "Oh no! You guessed it right!"

Queenie and daddy both giggled at me before Queenie looked at Mr. Kowalski. "You prefer strudel too, huh, honey?" Mr. Kowalski nodded, tucking his napkin into his shirt, "Then strudel, it is!"

"Yay!" I cheered.

"You're still hungry, my dear? I thought those donuts would've filled you up to where you couldn't eat anymore." Daddy commented.

"You know me, daddy. I'm always hungry." I replied with a grin.

"That is true." The lights of the room were turned down low as candles were let, a wonderful looking strudel appearing in the middle of the table as other food options decorated the table.

"Well, sit down, Scamanders." Miss Goldstein offered politely, "We're not gonna poison you."

Daddy and I both looked up at each other before I nodded. Daddy gave a small sigh and nodded, both of us sitting down at the table. I sit down at a chair and sat down daddy's case beside daddy's chair.

The meal was very good, Queenie was definitely a wonderful cook. Maybe she and Jacob could open a bakery together! But it was rather quiet, except for the talking Mr. Kowalski and Queenie shared together. They really did like each other.

"I am not flirting." Queenie eventually said to Tina now.

I had blacked out from enjoying the meal and the strudel that I had finally tuned back into the conversation. What was flirting though? "I'm just saying don't go get too attached, he's going to be Oblivated soon." Miss Goldstein explained, "It's nothing personal."

"It kinda is, though." I mumbled, upset that she would bring it up to him. Here we were having a good time and she had to remind us what we had to do to our new friend.

"Oh, are you okay, honey?" Queenie asked to Mr. Kowalski, who was starting to sweat again.

"Miss Goldstein, I think that Mr. Kowalski and my daughter could do with an early rest. Besides, you, Emma, and I will need to be up early tomorrow morning to find my Niffler." Daddy explained, standing up from his chair and picking me up from my chair.

"What's a Niffler?" Queenie asked confused.

"Don't ask." Was all Miss Goldstein said.

"But daddy, I'm not sleepy!" I whined, glaring at my daddy.

"Oh really now?" Daddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I can stay up and-" I was cut off by unexpectedly yawning.

Daddy only chuckled. "I thought so, my dear."

Ugh, curse my ability to be sleepy!  
 **And done, with chapter five! The next chapter is where things get fun, where they finally go into the case, so be prepared for that. Please continue to support this story and we will have the next chapter for you as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Six: A Whole New World

After about an hour, I was finally ready for bed. I was wearing a long sleeved white nightgown with white socks as I laid in bed with daddy. Mr. Kowalski was sleeping in the same room as us, but in another bed. I guess that he was uncomfortable with sleeping on the couch.

Daddy and I laid down in the bed as he covered me up in the large bedsheets. I couldn't help but noticed that they smelled like lavender. I looked over and spotted Mr. Kowalski trying his best to read a Wizarding book. I giggled; Muggles were just too innocent sometimes. Suddenly, Miss Goldstein showed up into the room, carrying a tray of three mugs that were stirring themselves. She wore patterned blue pajamas and she looked sort of nervous. "I thought that you all might like a hot drink?" She asked.

"Oh, yes please!" I smiled at her.

Miss Goldstein smiles back and came over to us, handing Mr. Kowalski his mug first, then to me, then to daddy. "Mr. Scamander, look cocoa!" Mr. Kowalski exclaimed happily. Daddy simply nodded his head and put his mug on our bedside table. I blinked and carefully sipped on my own cocoa, which was still very hot. Why didn't he want to drink?

"Toilet's down the hall to the right." Miss Goldstein said in frustration.

"Thanks.." Mr. Kowalski said.

"Goodnight, Miss Goldstein!" I said to her politely.

"Goodnight, Emma." Miss Goldstein replied before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. But as soon as she did, Daddy stood up, still wearing his normal clothes, and grabbed the case.

I blinked, realizing what he was doing. "Daddy, now?"

"Yes, my dear. I need to check on them." Daddy replied, placing the case on the floor and opening it, "I don't suppose you're awake enough to come now with me?"

I grinned at his question. "Do you even need to ask?" I exclaimed and sat my cocoa down on the bedside table, getting up from the bed and ran to his side. With that, daddy went down into the case first and then I followed behind him, but daddy made sure to help me down the ladder. I heard Mr. Kowalski scream in alarm.

"It's okay, Mr. Kowalski! Come down here!" I called up to the Muggle.

There was silence for a few seconds but soon enough, I saw him walk down the ladder. His waistline got stuck and he had to squeeze himself through, which caused the case to bounce up and down. I couldn't help but laugh at his efforts and with one last jump, Mr. Kowalski was inside the case, which closed once he was inside, and crashed down the steps.

"Are you okay, Mr. Kowalski?" I asked after laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just- Woah..." Mr. Kowalski looked around the room that we were in in such shock. We were in the shack, which was were daddy and I normally lived when we were taking care of the creatures. There were two camp beds, tropical gear, and other tools that were hanging on the walls. On a desk right by the beds was a typewriter, a pile of daddy's manuscripts, and a medieval bestiary. There were even pills, tablets, syringes, and vials in the medicine chest and all along the shack were plenty of feed for each of my animal siblings.

"Will you sit down, Mr. Kowalski?" Daddy asked as he moved to look at Mr. Kowalski's neck. "That's definitely a Murtlap. You must be particularly susceptible." He then walked over to his workstation, using the plants and other bottles to make a poultice.

"He means that since you're a muggle, your body is very different from our body." I explained, "You're honestly very lucky to have survived, Mr. Kowalski."

Daddy walked back over and rapidly applied the poultice onto Mr. Kowalski's neck. "Ow." Mr. Kowalski whimpered.

"It'll hurt the first few times." I explained.

"That should stop the sweating. And this should sort the twitch." Daddy then handed Mr. Kowalski some pills as I fetched him some water to drink. He stared down at the two before shrugging, shallowing the pill before taking a drink of water. I smiled, knowing that he was smart enough to trust us.

"Take that." Daddy then handed Mr. Kowalski a bucket pull of large chunks of meat. It was now feeding time for the creatures.

I walked over to daddy to see him squeezing the luminous venom from the Swooping Evil into a glass vial as I watched closely. "What's that?" Mr. Kowalski asked us.

"This is Swooping Evil." I said.

"Emma and I have been studying him for years. I believe his venom can be quite useful if probably diluted. Just to remove bad memories, you know." Daddy then turned us around and threw the Swooping Evil at Mr. Kowalski, which howled in his before daddy recalled it into the cocoon. Daddy and I looked back at him, seeing that he looked rather shocked. "Probably best not to let him loose in here, though." Daddy smiled at himself.

"Daddy." I scolded up at him playfully before we both chuckled at his joke. It was obvious that Mr. Kowalski didn't get it, but we didn't expect him to. Daddy then took my hand and opened the door to the shed, which revealed the animal area.

The animal area was my favorite part of the whole case. It contained many different habitats for all the different creature that we take care of. I looked back to see Mr. Kowalski's mouth open wide. "Mr. Kowalski, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." I told him sweetly.

He looked back at me and closed his mouth awkwardly, which caused me to giggle as daddy and I walked to what looked like a desert. There was Frank, the Thunderbird and the reason we came to America in the first place. Frank was flapping his wings and the habitat filled with rain, thunder, and lightning, but thankfully daddy was shielding us with an invisible umbrella from the wand.

"Frankie, come down, here!" I called up to him happily. Soon enough, Frank flew down and lowered himself into a huge rock in front of daddy and I. The rain soon stopped and in its place returned the sunshine and heat of the desert. I ran up the rock and wrapped my arms gently around Frank's neck while daddy began to feed him. "Thank goodness! If you got out, it would've been bad, right daddy?" I asked, still gently hugging Frank and giving him small pets.

"Exactly, my dear." Daddy agreed, letting him as well before looking back at Mr. Kowalski, "You see, he's the real reason Emma and I came to America."

"To bring Frank back home!" I finished happily, nuzzling Frank's neck with my nose. I soon saw that Frank was flapping his wings in agitation. I guess he was being cautious because Mr. Kowalski was here.

"No, sorry. Stay here. He's a bit sensitive to strangers and very protective of Emma." Daddy kindly explained to Mr. Kowalski, who was backing up in fright.

"Hey, hey, big guy. You're alright, I'm alright." I whispered comfortingly to Frank, who was calming down a little.

"He was trafficked, you see. Emma and I found him in Egypt, he was all chained up. We couldn't leave him here, had to bring him back." Daddy explained.

"Don't worry, Frank. You're going back to Arizona, I promise." I whispered to him as daddy and I both hugged Frank's head. We then pulled away before I grabbed a handful of food and threw it into the air as Frank soared up and caught the food, sunlight bursting from his wings as he flew into the sky.

Daddy and I looked at each other with happiness. This is way we did what we did; To make sure that these creatures were safe, protected, and happy, and we were doing our jobs correctly. Daddy gently took my hand as we then moved along to the Graphorn habits while a few Doxys buzzed pasted us.

Soon as we arrived, the Graphorns ran over to us happily. Mr. Kowalski let out a small scream but I grabbed his arm. "It's okay, they won't hurt you." I said comforting as I dragged him back to the small family of Graphorns, seeing the daddy Graphorn embracing daddy with his slimy tentacles.

"So, these are the Graphorns." Daddy introduced, "They're the last breeding pair in existence. If Emma and I hadn't rescued them, it would've been the end of Graphorns forever."

"Daddy, you're giving me too much credit." I whined.

"And you don't give yourself enough, my dear." Daddy replied as he started to feed the Graphorns their food.

"Neither do you." I replied, petting the baby Graphorn that walked towards me.

"So, you two recuse these creatures?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

"Yes. Recuse, nurture, protect them, and I'm gently trying to educate my fellow wizards about them." Daddy replied.

"Daddy's planning on writing a guide about them and I'm going to help draw the books." I added happily.

We then moved onto the bamboo woods and arrived into a sunlit glade, in which daddy got out Pickett from his shirt pocket. "This is Pickett, he's a Bowtruckle. He fancies daddy." I joked to Mr. Kowalski.

"He simply has a cold and needed some body warmth." Daddy argued as we arrived to where the clan of Bowtruckles were.

"Fancies!" I teased as daddy tried to get Pickett off of his arm and with his whole clan, but he refused to let go. "Pickett, they won't bully you, I promise."

But Pickett wouldn't budge as he grabbed a hold of daddy's finger, making a small huffing nose. Daddy sighed. "And this is why they accuse me of favoritism." He commented as he put Pickett on his shoulder again.

"No, I think I'm the reason." I said and took daddy's hand as we walked over to the nest of Occamies.

"Well, you're my daughter, Emma, you're not a creature." Daddy said comfortingly before kissing my forehead. I smiled at that; Daddy loved all of his creatures and sometimes even had favorites, but he always told me that I always came before his creature. I was his child after all and I loved me more than anything. I waved happily at the Occamies and even spotted the baby one from today.

"Hey, I remember these guys." Mr. Kowalski said with a smile.

"Then you should remember this one." I said and picked up the baby one, "This is your Occamy."

"My Occamy?" Mr. Kowalski asked in surprise.

"Yes, you were the first one to see him. Would you like to hold him?" Daddy asked to Mr. Kowalski.

"Oh, wow. Yeah, sure." Mr. Kowalski then gently took the baby Occamy from my hands and held it gently. I saw him smile down at it, surprised to see that he was happy to be holding one and not freaking out. He then moved to pet it, but the Occamy instinctively moved up to try and nip him.

"Oh, no, sorry, don't pet them. The learned to defend themselves at an early age." Dadpldy said as he gently took the baby Occamy back into the nest.

"Okay.."

"Their shells are made of silver, so their nests get ransacked by hunters all the time." I explained as daddy and I both feed the other baby Occamies.

"Mr. Scamander? Emma?"

"Call me Newt." Daddy said.

"Newt.. I don't think I'm dreaming."

"What gave it away?"

"I don't got the brains to make this up." Mr. Kowalski said with a large smile.

I smiled up at him, so happy that Mr. Kowalski was interested in the creatures. It reminded me of how I was when I first came in here... But that was so long ago. "Hey, you wanna help me feed the Mooncalves with me?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Mr. Scamander, is that okay?" Mr. Kowalski asked daddy.

"It's alright with me. Just stay with Mr. Kowalski, alright, Emma?" Daddy asked me, smiling at how I was now making friends with Mr. Kowalski.

"I will, I will. Come on, Mr. Kowalski!" I exclaimed and grabbed the bucket of pellets then took Mr. Kowalski's hand and dragged him along.

"Woah, woah, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mr. Kowalski laughed as he allowed me to pull him along.

Me. Kowalski and I threw the pellets at the Mooncalves, who greedily ate them all. We laughed and watched. It was rather nice to see Mr. Kowalski, who was a Muggle, be so interested and amazed by our world and the creatures. It was a shame that not many Wizards or Muggles would ever get to know that feeling..

But maybe they would... It was just a matter of time and patience .

 **And here's the next chapter! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story, even though this is sort of different than all the other stories with an OC. I know most stories have an OC with Newt, but I figured that it would be a nice change if Newt got a daughter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Seven: The Quest Begins

As soon as I turned my head for a minute, I heard an icy cry echo throughout the habitats. I turned my head and found Mr. Kowalski walking towards the ice habitat where a small but black mass was suspended in midair. It was an Obscurus. Something that daddy had found long before he found me. My heart started to pound in my chest as I saw Mr. Kowalski getting closer to it and was reaching out to touch it.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I yelled in fright. Mr. Kowalski couldn't touch it or it was going to kill him.

I saw Daddy run into the habitat and grabbed Mr. Kowalski's arm, which snapped him out of his trance. "Step back."

"What's the matter with this?" Mr. Kowalski asked in fright.

"I said step back." Daddy said as he and Mr. Kowalski exited the icy habitat. I looked back and frowned sadly at the Obscurus. Daddy told me the story of where he found it and it wasn't a pretty tale. In fact, the first time he told me the story, he cried into my shoulder for a good five minutes.

"Emma." Daddy shook my shoulder gently and snapped me out of my thoughts, "We need to get going now. Before they get hurt. Let's get you dressed."

"Okay." I nodded and held up my arms for him to pick me up. Daddy smiled and kneeled down, picking me up and putting me in his arms as we walked into the Savannah habitat.

"Wait, before they get hurt?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

"Yes, Mr. Kowalski. They're currently in alien terrain surrounded by millions of the most dangerous creatures on the planet." Daddy explained.

I looked back to see Mr. Kowalski was confused. "Humans." I cleared up.

Daddy and I looked around at the Savannah habitat to find it empty. Of course she escaped.. "Tell me, where would you say a medium-sized creature that likes broad opens plains, trees, water holes, that kind of thing, where might she go?"

"In New York City?" Mr. Kowalski asked awkwardly.

"Yes."

"Plains? Um... Central Park."

"And where is that?" I asked.

"Where's Central Park?" Mr. Kowalski sighed softly, "Look, I would come and show you two, but don't you think it's kind of a double cross? The girls take us in, they make us cocoa-"

"You do realize that when they see you've stopped sweating, they'll Obliviate you in a heartbeat?" Daddy asked.

"What's Obliviate mean?"

"It's like when you wake up and all memory of magic, the case, and all of us will be forgotten." I explained.

"I won't remember any of this? I won't remember you guys?" Daddy and I shook our heads as Mr. Kowalski took a breath, "Alright, yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Let's get ready to leave." Daddy said with a small smile as he ran off to get me dressed. Well, it looked like I wasn't going to be sleeping just yet, but that was okay. Our adventure had finally began to find all the creatures!

An hour or two had passed and Daddy, Mr. Kowalski, and I were walking down a deserted street on our way to Central Park. Well, daddy and Mr. Kowalski were walking, I was being carried in one of daddy's arms while the other arm was being holding the case. I was now wearing a long sleeved light purple dress, my long white coat, and my white flats. I also had my backpack along with me, which contained things that I might need on this trip. For example: My stuffed owl that I named Harry.

"Does your backpack work the same as your dad's case, Emma?" Mr. Kowalski asked me.

I blinked and shook my head. "Not really. My backpack is just full of things like a ton of clothes, books, toys, a lot of crayons and notebooks, and my stuffed animals. I don't have a whole habitat like my daddy does. I hope to though, one day."

"And you will have it, my dear. When you're older." Daddy said and kissed my forehead, "You know, Mr. Kowalski, I was watching you at dinner. People like you, don't they?"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure people like you too."

"No, not really. People prefer Emma over me. Besides, I annoy people." Daddy replied.

"Hey, you don't annoy me!" I commented to daddy with a large pout.

"Well, that's good that I don't annoy you, but I most likely probably annoy other people that aren't my children." Daddy replied.

"I don't think so, daddy." I argued and crossed my arms at him.

"You may think what you want to, my dear." Daddy then looked back at Mr. Kowalski, "So, why did you decide to become a baker?"

"Ah, well, because I'm dying-"

"What?!" I yelled in shock, but daddy and Mr. Kowalski shushed me. I covered my mouth before whispering, "Are you really dying?!"

"No, no, it's a figure of speech. I mean I'm dying in that canning factory." Mr. Kowalski explained, "Everyone in there is dying. It crushes the life out of you. You two like canned food?"

"No." Daddy replied.

"I think it's kind of boring." I added.

"Me neither. That's why I want to make pastries. It makes people happy."

"Well, I think that you're gonna be a great baker." I said happily, "Did you get your loan, by the way?"

"Umm... No. I ain't got no collateral. Stayed in the army for too long, apparently. I don't know."

"You fought in a war?" I asked surprised. The Muggles had a war and we didn't know about it? Who would've guessed? I wonder what it was about.

"Of course I fought in a war. Everyone fought in a war. You didn't fight in a war, Newt?"

"I worked mostly with dragons, Ukrainian Ironbellies. Eastern Front." Daddy replied.

"And I'm too little to remember any war." I replied before daddy suddenly stopped walking. "Daddy?"

We looked over and soon saw a bunch of diamonds scattered all across the pavement in front of us that lead towards a window of a jewelry store. "The Niffler's close." I commented.

Daddy nodded before he followed the trail and then stopped again. "What now?" I asked before he back up to a window of the jewelry stores and we then soon spotted the Niffler, who was in the window with his arm stretched out and had two diamond bracelets resting on his outstretched arm. The three of us then made eye contact at the Niffler and I shook my head. "Really?" I asked aloud.

The Niffler must have heard me because it then grabbed the bracelets and scurried deeper into the shop. Daddy put me and the case down and got out his wand and quickly said: " _Finestra_!" And with that, the glass of the window broke and daddy leaped inside and scurried everywhere to find the Niffler.

Mr. Kowalski ran over to me as we both watched daddy trying to catch the Niffler in the jewelry store. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched the scene. "Does this happen often?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

"Never in a jewelry store." I replied, continuing to laugh before seeing the the two had climbed onto a jewelry case, which couldn't hold their weight and fell against one of the still remaining shop windows.

Daddy and I made eye contact and I could see him mouth: 'Move back.' I nodded, grabbing the case, and made Mr. Kowalski and I go way back until the glass window finally burst open while both the Niffler and daddy crashes into the ground.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed and helped him up while the Niffler ran off down the street.

"He's getting away!" Mr. Kowalski exclaimed.

"Oh no he's not!" Daddy then ran off after the Niffler, drawing his wand again as Mr. Kowalski ran after him. " _ACCIO_!" Daddy yelled, casting a spell which caused the Niffler to float back over to his but as he did, all the contents from his pouch started to spill out. Tons of necklaces, bracelets, rings, and even earrings were flying at us and we did our best to dodge them all.

Daddy the casted a spell on another window and turned it into sticky jelly when the Niffler fell against it. It was now stuck and had nowhere to go now. "We did it!" I exclaimed, unaware that all three of us were now covered in jewelry.

"Yes we did. One down, two to go." Daddy said as he pulled the Niffler off of the sticky window.

Suddenly, we saw a bunch of police cars park up to us as a bunch of policemen exited their cars and had their guns aimed at us, which was rather frightening. Mr. Kowalski raised his hands in surrender.

"They went that way, officer!" Mr. Kowalski squeaked out and pointed to a random direction.

"Hands up!" The first policeman ordered at us.

"What the hell is that?" The second policeman asked, staring down at the Niffler that was in daddy's hands.

"Lion!" Mr. Kowalski said in pure terror as he pointed to the other side of the street, where a large lion was stalking towards us. If I was completely terrified, I would've been excited to see an actual lion for the first time.

"You know, New York is considerably more interesting than I expected." Daddy commented.

"I will agree with you on that." I said with a grin as I picked up the case from the ground. Daddy then took a hold of Mr. Kowalski and I and we Disapparated away from the police and the lion.

Now, it was time to find the next creature: the Erumpent.

 **And that's it for chapter 7. Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope that you guys are ready for the next chapter, cause I've been stressing out about it. There's going to be an explanation of little Emma's past and how she was adopted! Hope you look forward to that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Eight: The History of Emma Scamander

The three of us eventually arrived at Central Park, where we were running down a fridge. We had to move out of the way to let an ostrich through, who seemed like t was running for its life. Suddenly, we heard a low rumble in the distance before daddy got out some protective gear from his pockets and handed it to Mr. Kowalski. "Put this on."

"Wait, why would I need to wear something like this?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

"Because your skill is susceptible to breakage under immense force." Daddy explained. Wait, just what was he planning?

We all eventually ran to the Central Park Zoo. I had never been to a zoo before, but I heard things about them. Just seeing all the animals in habitats made for them made me both happy and a small bit sad because they weren't where they really belonged.

Anyway, the zoo was now half empty because some of the animals had escaped and the outer walls had been torn down. We all had to carefully walk over the piles of rubble that laid at the entrance. Daddy then handed Mr. Kowalski a small body protector and helped him put it on. "Now, there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Tell me, had anyone ever believed you when you told them not to worry?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

"Our family philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice." I explained before we continued on. All of us eventually spotted the Erumpent, which was a large, rotund, rhino-like creature with a massive horn on its forehead. She was nuzzling against a terrified hippo.

"She's in season. She needs to mate." Daddy said before getting out a small vial of liquid and put a small dab of it on each of his wrists before handing the open bottle to Mr. Kowalski.

Wait, was he? Oh god, oh no. "Daddy, you're not gonna do the dance, are you?"

"I'm afraid I have no choice, my dear." Daddy said shamefully before he walked a few feet away from up over to the Erumpent.

"Wait, what's he gonna do?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

"He's gonna do the Mating Dance." I replied with a small groan, covering my eyes but peaked a little. Daddy then began to do the embarrassing dance to the Erumpent, which caught her attention. I couldn't help but laugh at this embarrassing moment and Mr. Kowalski joined me in the laugher. "Gosh, I wish I had a camera right now." I commented as daddy then rolled on the floor, which the Erumpent then copied and moved closer to the case.

Then I heard something hit us before looking up and seeing that Mr. Kowalski had spilled the musk all over himself. I look over to see that a seal had thrown the fish at us then looked back at Mr. Kowalski. Oh, this wasn't good. All of a sudden, Mr. Kowalski began to run away from the Erumpent as she followed behind him while Mr. Kowalski screamed at the top of his lungs. Thankfully, I moved out of the way and back to daddy, who hugged me a small bit.

"Daddy, do something!" I yelled.

Daddy then pulled out his wand and began to cast a spell. But before he could, his wand was taken by a baboon, who then ran off in laughter. "Are you kidding me?! Come back here!" I yelled and ran after the baboon, picking up a stick on the way there.

"Emma!" Daddy yelled before the two of us finally cornered the baboon, who we too busy examining his wand.

"Here, they're exactly the same!" I said, offering up the stick to the stubborn baboon. But then it started to shake daddy's wand and before we knew it, it had casted a spell which caused the baboon to fly backwards. But thankfully, daddy caught his wand and we ran off to find Mr. Kowalski and the Erumpent.

"Sorry!" We both yelled to the baboon as we left the zoo, only to come across the Erumpent chasing Mr. Kowalski on a frown ice pond.

"Stay here, my dear!" Daddy told me before he took the case from me and slid onto the ice, opening the case. Like magic, the Erumpent was swallowed inside of the case before the Erumpent could even lick Mr. Kowalski.

Daddy the shut the case tightly as the two men looked at each other. I gasped and ran onto the ice, hugging both my daddy and Mr. Kowalski. "Good show, Mr. Kowalski." Daddy said in between pants.

"Yeah! You were really amazing, Mr. Kowalski!" I exclaimed.

Mr. Kowalski then smiled at us and offered out both of his hands for us to shake. "Call me Jacob."

Daddy and I looked at each other before shaking hands with Mr. Kowalski. I was right, we were all becoming friends. It only took a little adventure for us to get there.

Some time later, we were all back in the case and in the shack. We had just gotten done with putting the Niffler and the Erumpent back in their separate habitats, but now it was time for me to go to bed. I had changed back into my long sleeved white nightgown and was in my bed while daddy was talking to me.

"I'm sorry I kept you up later than normally, my dear." Daddy apologized, "But you were very brave today. I promise though that tomorrow won't be as crazy. Once we find Dougel, we're heading to Arizona to free Frank and then back to England."

"It's okay, daddy. I've actually had fun today!" I exclaimed before looking at Jacob, who was awkwardly playing with some of the plants in the shack, "Does he have to be Obilivated, daddy? Maybe we can find a way for him to remember?"

"I don't know, my dear. That's something I'll have to think about. But you need your rest now, alright?" He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, daddy." I then closed my eyes and tried my best to go to sleep as I felt daddy get up from my bed.

"That's some little girl you've got there." I heard Jacob say to daddy, "Does she have a mother?"

"No, actually. It's just me." Daddy replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did her mother die? Or did she leave or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no! There is no mother. She's actually my adopted daughter. You see.. It's quite a long story."

"I'm listening." Oh no... This story wasn't something that I liked to listen to and it was another story that made daddy uncomfortable to even talk about. It was the day when he found me. The day he adopted me. The day I became a Scamander.

"Well, you see, I didn't just find Frank in Egypt. I found Emma as well." Daddy explained, "You see, I was just about to leave when I saw these wizards that were selling off children for a fair price. When they held up Emma, who was only two at the time, they had said that her parents were killed by dark wizard fanatics simply for not agreeing with what they believed in. Thankfully, other wizards should up and put an end to the trafficking. They managed to free all the children but they didn't know what to do with Emma since she had no other family to go to.. So I finally revealed myself and I said that I would take her."

"Wow.." Was all Jacob could say.

"I took a long time for her to trust me after what those wizards did to her. But finally, after many months of telling her that they would never find her and giving her a better life, she finally did trust me and I became her father.. Her first full word to me was "Daddy." You should've seen the look on my face.." Daddy laughed softly but I could tell that he was close to almost crying.

I got out of my bed and ran into daddy's arms, both of us hugging each other tightly as we both cried in happiness. We were so thankful to have each other in our lives that we didn't care if other people that we were weird or different. We had each other and that was all that mattered. "I love you so much, daddy!" I cried.

"I love you too, my little beast." Daddy replied, crying a little as well.

We eventually stopped crying and pulled away from each other, wiping our tears and laughing now. "You were supposed to be asleep when I was telling that story."

"Well, sorry. I'm a Scamander. We don't sleep." I commented with a grin.

"I think that you're gonna be a rule breaker when you grow up, huh, Emma?" Jacob asked me.

"Well, I can only hope." I replied, which made us all laugh.

Suddenly, there was a knocking sound. We looked up to the entrance of the case. Someone was knocking on it. Daddy stood up and put his coat on. "Emma, stay in here. If anything happens, just stay in here." He told me in a serious tone.

I nodded my head and watched as he climbed up the stairs, opening the door to the case. I then overheard many whispers and voices from above. Jacob and daddy both climbed up the stairs out of the case while I stayed behind, seeing that we weren't outside. I saw from above that we were now in a large grey room.

Why do I have a bad feeling about what was going to happen now?

 **And there's chapter 8! Ahh, the wonders of a writing mood. Able to write multiple chapter at once or can't even get the first sentence out. Always a fun time. Anyway, there's Emma's past. Yep, she was orphaned and trafficked. That's a lot for a six year old.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Reviews make Authors work faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Nine: Interrogation

"Scamander?" Was the first voice I heard that finally spoke amongst the crowd. I knew that voice; It was the British Minister of Magic.

"Oh, hello, Minister." My daddy replied awkwardly.

"Theseus Scamander? The war hero?" Another man asked. Wait, they knew Uncle Thes? I didn't know that Uncle Thes fought in a war? Did he fight in the war Jacob was talking about?

"No, this is his little brother. And what in the name of Merlin are you doing in New York? And where is your daughter?" The minister asked.

"Emma and I came to buy an Appaloosa Puffskein, sir. She's at our hotel right now, asleep." Daddy lied.

"Right. What are you really doing here? And where is Emma, really?" The minister asked again, growing suspicious of daddy.

I couldn't take this. I hated waiting down here. I instantly climbed up the stairs, not caring at all if I was in nothing but my sleep nightgown and my socks, and came right out of the case. "I'm right here, Mr. Minister!" I exclaimed.

I heard a ton of people gasp upon seeing me as I looked around to see all eyes were glued on me. I now realized that we were in a large grey room with two rows of different people on each side of the room and President Picquery in the middle. I even spotted that Mr. Graves man from earlier. And then I turned and spotted Miss Goldstein, who looked at me with fear in her eyes and was shaking violently. What did she do?

"Emma, I told you to stay down there." Daddy whispered to me. I could see in his eyes that he was now truly scared, but why?

"I'm sorry, daddy, I couldn't leave you up here." I replied, holding his hand tightly.

"Goldstein, who is this?" President Picquery asked, motioning to Jacob and ignoring both daddy and I. I swear, it's like she was blind.

"This is Mr. Kowalski, Madam President. He's the No-Maj who got bitten by one of Mr. Scamander's creatures." Miss Goldstein blurted out to her.

I turned my head and looked at her in shock. Why was she doing this? Was she trying to get us in trouble. "Miss Goldstein?" I tried to whisper to her, but she pretended to ignore me as I heard furious whispers from everyone in the room about Jacob being a No-Maj.

"Merlin's bread." Daddy whispered in shock.

"What?" I asked and looked up at where daddy was looking. I gasped at see a hologram image of a dead man's body, which floated above our heads. All long his face were strange scratch marks.

"And do you know which of your creatures was responsible for this, Mr. Scamander?" A woman asked.

"No creature did this... Don't pretend. You must know what it was. Look at the marks.." Daddy replied, trying to think of what could've killed this man.

I blinked and tried to think as well. It couldn't have been a Swooping Evil and it definitely couldn't have been a Niffler. Not a Erumpent, an Occamy, or Frank... There was only one thing it could've been.

"It was an Obscurus." I blurted out.

As soon as I said that one sentence, everyone erupted in mass whispers and mummers. I could tell that none of them believed me. But I couldn't help but see that Mr. Graves' face looks rather shocked...

"Yes. It was no doubt an Obscurus." Daddy agreed, holding my hand tighter when he heard all the whispering around us.

"You and your daughter go too far, Mr. Scamander. There is no Obscurial in America!" President Picquery yelled at us angrily, "Impound that case, Graves!"

"Wait what?"

Before I could even blink, Graves summoned the case into his hand and caught it. Daddy let go of my hand and began to draw for his wand. "No, give that b-"

"Arrest them!" Order President Picquery as a bunch of spells hit daddy, Jacob, and Miss Goldstein who were then slammed onto the ground on their knees while daddy's wand flew out of his hand and was caught by Mr. Graves. Though I wondered why they didn't arrest them.

"Daddy!" I ran to daddy and tried to get his arms apart from the spell, but I just couldn't, "Let them go! Let go of the case!"

"Don't hurt those creatures. Please, you don't understand! Nothing in there is dangerous, nothing!" Daddy begged, looking up at the president with pleading eyes.

"We'll be the judges of that." President Picquery replied to daddy.

I looked up at President Picquery and for the first time in my whole life, I felt nothing but anger for this women. She couldn't take away the creatures and she couldn't arrest daddy or Jacob! I let go of my daddy's arms and ran up to where she stood, unaware of the guards that walked to daddy, Jacob, and Miss Goldstein. "You can't do this! How do you know there's not an Obscurus in America?! You can't blame this on him, he didn't do anything wrong! None of our creatures killed that man! My father and our creatures are innocent! But you're just too scared of being found out by Muggles that you'll make my daddy a scapegoat to make it easy for you! You're just a coward, that's what you are!" I screamed at her, feeling no other emotions besides anger in my body while tears streamed down my face.

The whole room stayed quiet as soon as I got done screaming. I had instantly realized what I had just done; I, a small six year old girl, had just screamed at the President of MACUSA and called her a coward. I looked up to see the President glaring at me in silence. She then turned to two guards and said to the guards: "Take her."

"What?!" Daddy yelled in shock.

My eyes widened before I saw two guards walking towards me with their wands out. I instantly ran away, but they had casted a spell on me which made me float back to them and grabbed my arms rather tightly. I thrashed against them, tears now increasing. "Let go! Let go of me!" I yelled.

"No, no! You let go of her! Let go of her right now! She's innocent!" Daddy screamed. I looked over and saw him thrashing against the gaurds violently with tears streaming down his face, "Let my daughter go!"

"Take them to the cells! Now!" President Picquery ordered as the guards that held back daddy, Jacob, and Miss Goldstein started to walk away. Meanwhile, I continued to thrash violently against the guards that held me back!

"No, no, no! You listen to me! You let her go! Let her go now!" Daddy continued to yell and sob as he was dragged out of the room. "Emma! Emma! EMMA!"

"DADDY!" I yelled in return, both of us sobbing at the same time before I heard the screaming from my daddy turn into complete silence from the guards fully dragging him out of the room. But the only thing that was making noise in that empty grey room was me and my sobs for my daddy to come back.

Some time had passed and I was now in a small white cell. It wasn't even a cell, actually. It was more of a cell room with an uncomfortable bed and padded white walls. It was actually very boring to be in there. I didn't know how long I was in that room, but the only thing I could do to pass the time was cry, listen at the outside world behind the non-soundproof door, poke at the walls, think of what daddy, Jacob, and Miss Goldstein were going through, and wonder what those cruel MACUSA people were doing to my animal siblings..

Just then, I heard someone begin to unlock the many locks that were outside my cell. I looked up and thought that it was daddy. He had broken out and was coming to bust me out to find the Obscurus and the final creature!

To my dismay, it was only Mr. Graves that opened the door. He was dressed in all grey and black and held out a bunch of papers. He entered my room and closed the door behind me, not breaking his gaze from me. "Miss Emma Rose Scamander."

"I go by simply Emma." I replied to him, my voice cracking from how much sobbing I had done.

"Emma. You have quite a big history for being six years old." He said, looking at the papers, "Parents killed by dark wizards, then you kidnapped by wizard traffickers, and then rescued by wizards who had stopped an accusation that you were going to be sold at. And then adopted by Newt Scamander, who managed to save you from going to an orphanage." He then looked at me, "How do you still have your sanity in tact after what you went though at just two years old?"

I shrugged softly. "I don't really know.. Are any of us really truly sane in the head?"

"Clever girl." Mr. Graves said with a small hidden smirk before he started to pace in my cell. "Your father is a very interesting man, Emma. Almost as interesting as you. Did you know he was thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering a human life with a beast?"

"He said that was an accident." I replied angrily. I knew perfectly well about daddy's past at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He always talked about how wonderful it was there and what he was taught... And what happened when he got thrown out. He even talked about his favorite teacher: Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"So, since your father has had a history of knowing dangerous creatures, did he set the creatures off as an accident too?"

"Of course it was." I argued, "My daddy is a good man, Mr. Graves. He's not evil like Grindelwald, who wants nothing more than chaos in the Wizarding World." Grindelwald was an evil wizard I had heard about from the papers and on the radio. Him and his followers were the reason for what was happening in the world. And him and his followers were the reason my real parents were dead. But him and his followers were also the reason I was now the child of Newt Scamander...

I saw Mr. Graves' face change from serious to curious in one look. He knew something about Grindelwald, I just knew it. Something didn't seem right about this man...

"I think you're lying in order to protect your father." He then said after a short while.

"I'm not lying." I argued, "He's not an evil man and he never will be! You're just as much as a coward as President Picquery is. You're trying to blame all of this on my daddy because you all can't just admit that this is your fault!"

Mr. Graves glared at him before he cracked his neck. "You're quite a little brat, aren't you?"

"I have a list of people who would disagree with you on that, Mr. Graves." I commented with salt in my voice.

Mr. Graves gave a small huff and exited my cell, slamming the door behind him and locking each lock. I glared at the door as I heard Mr. Graves say, "Guard this door like your life depends on it. And don't fall for any of the brat's tricks no matter what."

I growled and kicked the door hard. It looked like I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, but I had to think of a plan to get out of here. I wasn't going to wait around for daddy or Queenie to come rescue me. This was something I had to do on my own and if they hadn't already escaped, rescue them and my animal siblings from certain death.

Hang on daddy, Jacob, Miss Goldstein, and everyone else. I'm coming to save you all. Just wait for me.

 **And it's done. This was tough to do because it broke my heart to have Emma be taken away from Newt. But don't worry, they'll be reunited very soon. That's it I guess. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to do so!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Ten: Escape from MACUSA

I eventually came up with a plan. It took awhile for me to think of something that could convince the guards outside to let me out, but I finally thought of something. I got up from my bed and walked to the door then knocked on it gently. "Excuse me! I need to go to the bathroom!" After a moment of silence, I still didn't hear anything. "Hello! I need to go to the bathroom, badly!" I yelled.

"Are you serious? Or are you just tricking me, kid?" I heard a voice ask. Oh, so it was only one guard that was guarding me? This was gonna be easy.

"I'm being serious, sir. I would never joke about using the restroom." I replied.

"Forget it, kid. You're not tricking me."

I huffed a small bit before remembering a trick that I had seen a little girl do in England. She had pretend to cry into her hands until her mother finally let her have an ice cream cone. I had never bothered to try that with daddy, but I supposed now was a good time to test my theory and see if it worked for all kids. I took a deep breath and pretend to sob like a baby, stomping the floor. "Please, sir! You have to let me out! I need to go very badly!" I yelled, trying my best to let him out.

It took a few seconds of me pretending to cry and scream before I heard the locks start to unlock. "Alright, alright, calm down." I heard the guard mumble angrily.

The door then opened as I saw an older man who roughly grabbed my wrist and started to gently drag me out of my cell. "Come on, kid. Let's get you to the bathroom."

I sniffed and looked down at the ground. "Thank you, sir. But do you wanna know something?"

"Now what?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

I looked up at him for him to see my dried face and my evil grin. "I never had to use the bathroom at all." And with that, I kicked him in his very special place. He gasped and let go of my hand, falling to the ground and groaning in agony. I laughed at his agony and then ran off as fast as I could.

Little did I know that an alarm bell was sounding off. I guess that the other guards knew I had gotten out. But now wasn't the time; I had to find daddy, Miss Goldstein, Jacob, and my animal siblings. But the question was: Where the heck was I?!

"There she is!" I heard a guard yell before turning my head and seeing two guards running towards me with their wands in their hands.

I gasped and started to run as fast as I could. Great, not only did I not know where I was, but now I had to run away from these guys! What a coincidence. The guards kept firing spells at me, but thankfully I dodged them all before another guard came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm tightly. "Hey, let go of me!"

"End of the line, kid! There's nowhere for you to go!" The guard who held me back growled.

"EMMA!"

I looked up and found daddy and Miss Goldstein standing behind me. They were okay! They were out of their cells! "Daddy!" I exclaimed happily, thrashing harder against the guard that held me back. The two guards had both casted spells to daddy, but he was too quick and sent them back, causing them to fall to the ground. The guard started to run off while still grabbing my arm, dragging me along.

"Stupefy!" Daddy yelled, casting a spell on the guard, which caused him to let go of my arm and be knocked away until he hit the wall then fell to the ground unconscious.

I laughed and instantly ran into daddy's arms, both of us embracing each other tightly. "Daddy!"

"Oh, my dear! Thank heavens you're alright! I thought I lost you." Daddy exclaimed, repeatedly kissing my face in happiness as I laughed.

"Mr. Scamander, I hate to break up the sweet moment, but we have to leave now!" Miss Goldstein yelled, obviously freaked out.

"Oh right!" Daddy then picked me up then grabbed Miss Goldstein hand before we ran off. Suddenly, we ran into the Swooping Evil on a guard with a wicked look on his face. "Leave his brains, come on! Come on!"

We continued our running with the Swooping Evil behind us, blocking curses and knocking out other guards that tried to come after us. I laughed and clapped my hands at seeing this. I know it was wrong of me to laugh, but they kind of deserved it.

"What is that thing?" Miss Goldstein asked.

"Swooping Evil!" I replied.

"Well, I love it!" She replied with a laugh

I rose an eyebrow before smiling. I was starting to like Miss Goldstein, but then I remembered why we were here. But now wasn't the time to yell at her for what she did. I looked ahead and saw the stairs that lead us out of here, but suddenly, Queenie, who had daddy's case, and Jacob ran in front of us. We all stopped before we crashed into each other.

"Jacob, Queenie, you guys are okay! And you have the case!" I exclaimed happily, wanting to give them a hug.

"We're fine, sweetie. But we can talk later. Get in." Queenie said, holding out the case for us all to get inside.

One by one, all of us, expect Queenie, were safe inside of the case. Once all of us were safely inside, I looked up at Queenie. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will, sweetie!" She called back sweetly before closing and locking us inside the case. We were all safe. For now. I turned back to daddy before we both hugged each other again, both of us crying yet again.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I got out of the case! I just didn't want you to get hurt by those meanies." I apologized.

"No, no, sweetie. This isn't your fault. You're alright and that's what matters now." Daddy said and he kissed my forehead, "But thank heavens you're alright. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I'm alright, daddy. We're all alright." I comforted him, giving him a kiss on the forehead as well. I then spotted Jacob and smiled, "Jacob! You still remember me, right?"

"Hmm, let me see. Your name is Emma, you're as crazy as your dad, and you like my pastries. Of course I remember you, kiddo." Jacob replied with a laugh.

I smiled happily and ran to Jacob, giving him a big hug. He was sort of surprised but then he hugged me back. I then pulled away and looked up at Miss Goldstein, who was standing their awkwardly. "Miss Goldstein."

"Emma." She replied before sighing, "Emma, I would like to apologize for putting us all in that situation. It was a stupid mistake and I have only myself to blame. I am so sorry for that I have done and I hope you can forgive me."

I stayed quiet as I looked at the apologetic women in front of me. I was so angry at her that I wanted to send an Erumpent on her, but she looked as though she was truly sorry for what she had done. I sighed and held out my hand. "You're forgiven, Miss Goldstein. But please promise that you will never do this to us again."

Miss Goldstein smiled softly and shook my hand gently. "Thank you, Emma. Oh, and you can call me Tina, if you want to."

I blinked and smiled a little. "Okay, Tina."

Later, when Queenie finally got us all out of the MACUSA building safely, we all appeared on a random roof that had a pigeon coop inside a small wooden shed. Queenie and Jacob were talking inside the pigeon coop while daddy, Tina, and I were talking a few feet away from them. I was holding onto daddy and my stuffed owl, Harry, tightly, while daddy carried me in his arms. For some reason, I had grown very sleepy now..

"Graves always insisted the disturbances were caused by a beast. We need to catch all your creatures so he can't keep using them as a scapegoat." Tina explained.

"There's only one still missing. Dougal, my Demiguise." Daddy replied.

"Dougal?" Tina asked.

"One problem, daddy. He turns invisible." I commented before yawning.

"Yes, my dear, I was getting to that." Daddy said with a light laugh.

"Wait, invisible?" Tina asked, laughing a little, "How do you catch something like that?"

"With immense difficulty." Daddy replied.

"And sometimes candy." I added.

The three of us laughed. I looked up at daddy and Tina smiling at each other. Funny, they looked at each other the same way that Queenie and Jacob did. It was odd, but sort of cute as well.

"Gnarlak!" Tina unexpectedly exclaimed.

Daddy and I were take aback by the word that she had just said. "Huh?" I asked.

"Sorry, I know someone who might help. Is name is Gnarlak, he was an informant of mine when I was an Auror. He used to trade in magical creatures on the side." She explained to us.

"He wouldn't happen to have an interest in paw prints, would he?" Daddy asked.

"He's interested in anything he can sell." Tina replied with a smirk.

"I wanna come too!" I said in a tired voice, "I wanna help-" I was cut off by yawning once again. I suppose that all the excitement that's happened in the last few hours have made me tired. Not only that, but I did skip my bedtime and a few naps.

"Oh, my poor dear. I'm afraid you can't go on this adventure. You need to go to sleep. Tina, Jacob, Queenie, and I will find Gnarlak and then find Dougal." Daddy said to me, petting my hair gently.

"But I wanna help!" I whined before daddy laid his case on the ground, opening it up and walked down the stairs into the shack.

"I know that you do, sweetie. But you've already helped us so much. And you need your sleep. It isn't healthy for such a little girl like you to miss your bedtimes." He replied and laid me down on my bed, tucking me in.

"Okay. Promise you'll come back, right? With Dougal and everyone else?"

"Don't I always?" We laughed softly before daddy leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Sleep well, my little beast. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." I yawned and close my eyes, giving in and falling asleep. I heard daddy leave the shack and heard the case close behind him. I still really wanted to go and help, but he was right. I did need my sleep.

But please, let everything be okay..

 **And that's it. See? I told you guys everything would work out in the end! This was hard to do because I'm mostly terrible at writing action, but I tried. Next chapter will hopefully come soon! Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Eleven: The Calm Before the Storm

After about what seemed like hours, I had finally woken up. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes, groaning as I stretched my arms out. I then stood up and saw that Harry was laying on the floor. I leaned down and picked him up. "What are you doing down here, Harry?" I asked and gave him a big hug.

I looked around before walking outside, looking around at all the different habitats. "Daddy!" I called, wanting to make sure that daddy was here. When I didn't get a reply back, I figured that he and the others were still looking for Dougel. I decided to walk around all the different habitats, petting all of my animal siblings and making sure they were okay. But then I came across to where the Obscurus was. I bit my lip before walking into its habitat. When I did, it continued to swirl around in its small but protective bubble. I remembered the story of how daddy found this. It was a few years before he found me in Egypt. He had found one inside a little girl in Africa, who had suppressed her magic for too long. He managed to separate it from her to try and save her, but she then died a few seconds later.

I then wondered whether I would turn into an Obscurus or not.. Or if I was even a witch or a Squib. I hadn't had any spots of magic or random instances of magic, but daddy told me that sometimes they don't show until a year before you turn eleven. So there was still hope for me.

"Emma! Emma, my dear!" I heard daddy's voice call to me.

I gasped and instantly ran out of the Obscurus' habitat and back into the shack, seeing daddy coming down the ladder while holding Dougel in his arms. "Daddy, you're back! And you found Dougel!"

"Yes we did. And we found an escaped Occamy as well. It turns out that I had miscounted on how many were missing." Daddy said with a small laugh before Jacob, Queenie, and Tina joined us down.

"Well, we should get them all back into their homes, shall we?" I said and held daddy's hand, "Come on, everyone! There's a whole world in here!"

"What does she mean by that?" Queenie asked confused.

"Trust me. You're gonna wanna see this." Jacob told her with a grin.

As Jacob, Queenie, and Tina all lead the Occamy and Dougel to their homes, daddy was telling me what had happened at a place called the "Blind Pig" and at a department store. "Wait, wait, you were gonna sell Pickett?!" I exclaimed angrily.

Pickett was already on daddy's shoulder and was making a bunch of squeaking noises, obviously angry at what he went through.

"No, no. I would've never had let him take Pickett. I would rather chop my own hand off than get rid of him." He replied with a sigh.

"I believe you, daddy, but I think you're going to have to convince Pickett that." I said before taking Pickett off of daddy's shoulder and holding him in my hand. "Come on, Pickett, you can't stay mad at daddy forever. Come on, please give me a smile. For your favorite big sister?"

All I got in response was Pickett sticking his tongue out at me. I frowned and sighed. "Meanie." I then placed Pickett back on daddy's shoulder as daddy laughed a little.

"Hey, Newt, Emma? Who's this lady in the photo?" Queenie asked, pointing to something in daddy's shed. I wasn't supposed to go in there because there was a bunch of sharp tools. But I could see by daddy's face that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"What photo? What lady?" I asked in confusion.

"Ah, that's no one. Emma, why don't you go see if the Niffler's okay?" Daddy asked me, looking rather upset now.

"Umm.. Okay." I nodded and ran off, but then I hid behind a small tree close enough so that I could hear them. I wanted to know who the lady in the photo was!

"Leta Lestrange? I've heard about that family. Aren't they kind of.. You know?" Queenie asked, reading his mind. Leta Lestrange? I've never heard of her before and daddy's never once mentioned her when he talked about Hogwarts.

"Please don't read my mind." Was all daddy said. I saw Queenie walking closer to daddy, still reading his mind. Her face changed to a sad expression. Clearly the relationship between daddy and Leta Lestrange wasn't a pretty one. "I'm sorry, I asked you not."

"I know, I'm sorry. I can't help it. People are easiest to read when they're hurting." Queenie replied shyly.

"I'm not hurting. Besides, it was a long time ago."

"That was a really close friendship you had at school." So they did know each other at Hogwarts? And they were friends? Then what happened?

"Yes, well, neither of us really fitted in at school, so we-"

"Became real close. For years. She was a taker. You need a giver. And more importantly, you need a mother for Emma."

"What are you guys talking about?" We all looked at saw Tina looking at Queenie and Newt. I then blinked for a moment, realizing what she meant. Maybe Tina could be my mommy and daddy's wife? Maybe she could be good for our big family?

"Ah- nothing." Daddy replied, busying himself to avoid any further conversation.

"School." Queenie lied.

"School." Daddy agreed with her.

I decided to come back to the group and ran back to daddy. "I checked on the Niffler. He's fine. Just busying himself with what treasures he has now." I lied with a giggle.

Newt bought the lie and patted my head. "Thank you, my dear."

"Wait, did you say school? Is there a school? A wizardry school here in America?" Jacob asked, putting on his coat.

"Of course- Ilvermorny! It's only the best wizard school in the whole world!" Queenie exclaimed happily.

"I think you'll find that the best wizarding school in the world is Hogwarts." Daddy replied with much sass in his voice.

"Hogwash." Queenie argued.

Daddy and I looked at Queenie with shock before I snorted with laughter. She didn't not just talk trash about daddy's favorite school. But I found it kind of funny that she did. To our surprise, Queenie and Tina then sang their school song, which was rather catchy and the two sounded great together when they sang. I saw both daddy stare at Tina and Jacob stare at Queenie, but in a weird way. Was this what love looked like on other people?

The two women eventually finished their song as we all clapped for them. "I wanna be a wizard!" I heard Jacob sigh.

But our happiness was then stopped by a crack of thunder. We looked up and saw Frank flying in the sky, screeching loudly and flapping his wings violently. "Daddy, what's happening?" I asked worried.

"Danger. He senses danger." He replied concerned. Danger? What was the danger? Was it the mysterious Obscurial in New York?

We had excited the case and appeared on a rooftop underneath a large "Squire's" sign. I had made sure to change out of my nightgown and into a regular long sleeved purple dress with black wasn't the time to care about what I wore. I had even grabbed my backpack in case of emergencies. We had a clear view of what was happening below us from the roof. It was the mysterious Obscurial and it was destroying all of New York. The large black mass was twisting and churning through the city, causing chaos and havoc while it destroyed buildings and cars.

"Geez! Is that the Obscurial thing?" Jacob asked shocked.

"That's more power than any Obscurial I have ever heard of." Daddy replied while we continued to watch. We then saw an explosion in the distance as the city started to burn beneath us.

Daddy then quickly gave Tina the case and two journals. "If I don't come back, look after my creatures and look after Emma no matter what. Everything you need about the creatures is in this journal and the second one is everything you need to know about Emma."

"What?" Was all Tina could say.

"They're not killing it." Daddy said as he looked back at the Obscurus.

Wait, he was going to try and save the Obscurus? No, he couldn't! He could get himself killed out there! "Daddy, no, you're not leaving! I'm not going to let you die!" I yelled, grabbing daddy's arm tightly. I had already lost my parents, I was not going to lose my daddy to some angry Obscurus!

Daddy looked down at me before placing a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, my little beast." He then jumped off the roof and disapparated away.

"NEWT!" Tina yelled.

"DADDY!" I yelled while Tina yelled.

"You heard him! Look after them!" Tina said to Queenie, slamming the case in Queenie's arms before disapparating as well. Oh great! Now two people I cared about were going to get themselves killed.

While Queenie and Jacob were having another grown up loving moment between each other, I quickly and quietly ran to the fire escape of the building and ran off to find Daddy and Tina. I knew that this was stupid and dangerous to go into a war zone like this, especially because of the angry Obscurus that was destroying the town, but I had to help. I had to protect daddy and Tina and maybe, just maybe, help the Obscurus if I could.

"EMMA!" I heard Queenie yell for me, but I ignored her as my legs wouldn't stop making me run.

I had to keep running. I had to help stop this madness.

 **And that's it for 11 folks! Things are gonna get crazy now that Credence is in his Obscurus form. And Emma is stupidly running into the danger like a Gryffindor. I'm seriously stressing about what house to put her into when she goes to Hogwarts. Hope you look forward to that! Thanks for those who reviewed! Please continue to do so! Reviews are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Twelve: The Battle

As I ran through the streets of New York, the chaos continued. Buildings were on fire, people were running and screaming through the streets, and cars were laying on the street destroyed. Whoever this Obscurus was, it must've been very angry.

"EMMA!" I heard someone yell to me before I was grabbed and pulled behind a fallen car. I looked up to see it was my daddy. To my surprised, he look both scared and angry that I was here. "Emma, what do you think you're doing here?! I told you to stay with Queenie!"

"No way, daddy! I am not leaving you alone to face this Obscurus! It's too dangerous and I'm going to help you." I argued.

"No buts, you are going-"

"Newt!" We turned our heads to see Tina running towards us, shocked to see me here. "Emma?"

"Hi." I waved to her shyly.

"She was just leaving. The Obscurial, it's the Second Salem boy." Daddy told her. Second Salem boy? Wait, he couldn't mean that one boy who wore all black that gave me a pamphlet at the bank? But he couldn't be!

"But he's not a child." Tina said.

"I know, but I saw him. His power must be so strong he's somehow managed to survive." Daddy replied as they all looked to where the Second Salem boy was. We all heard him scream as he destroyed more buildings. I didn't even know that Obscurus' could scream..

"We have to save him!" I got up and ran away from daddy and Tina, running towards the Second Salem boy. He was going to be killed if someone didn't do something.

"EMMA!" I heard daddy and Tina yell towards me, but I ignored them. I had to save that boy from MACUSA. From himself.

As I continued running to where the Obscurus was flying off, I passed by Mr. Graves who was also chasing after him. But I didn't have time to kick him in his special place right now, even though I really wanted to. "Hey! I need to talk to you!" I yelled up to the Obscurus boy, but he continued to ignore me.

It wasn't long before I saw a bunch of MACUSA people shoot spells from their wands. This is what I feared! They were going to kill him! Thankfully, the Obscurus boy tried to avoid the spells, leaving black snowflakes everywhere, before continuing his destruction on the town.

He then rose into the air, spells from more MACUSA people hitting him before crashing into the ground and destroying whatever was in his path. I fell to the ground hard before I got back up, unaware of the large scrape on my knee, before I continued running after the Obscurus boy.

To my surprise, he finally flew down to the City Hall subway entrance. I saw a bunch of Muggle policemen that were laying on the ground, which was perfect for me. I instantly ran past them and quickly ran down the stairs into the subway station.

The subway station was a long tunnel that had a bunch of damaged signs. I saw the chandelier above me that had a few cracks on it and a couple of tiles that fell. I kept quiet before I came to the epicenter, see the large black mass that was slowly sliding down the ceiling. This was the Second Salemer boy.

I had expected it to start attacking me, but it didn't. It just stayed here and continued its sliding down onto the tracks, now gently swirling in the air as if showing it had calmed down a little. My heart was pounding in my chest out of fear, but I took a deep breath and started to walk towards him.

"Hello. You don't know me, but I remember you. You're the kind boy who gave me that pamphlet at the bank a couple days ago, remember?" I asked with a gentle smile.

The Obscurus only replied with a soft whimper, as if he was saying yes. I decided to continue speaking. "We may not know each other and we don't even know our names, but I'm here to help me. I'm here with my daddy, his name is Newt Scamander. He and I can help you. I'm not gonna hurt you. I mean, I can't hurt you."

I turned my head to see daddy standing a few feet away from me. I gasped softly and motioned to where my daddy was. "This is my daddy. He can help you. You just have to trust us."

The Obscurus finally and slowly made it onto the train tracks. But suddenly, and to my surprise, the black mass started to fade away to reveal the boy from the bank. He was curled back against the farthest wall, holding his legs and looking at us with such fear.

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked to him as daddy stood right by me. We were calming him down.

"C... Credence." The boy quietly replied.

"Credence? That's a nice name. I'm Emma." I said with a smile. I saw him smile back at me. It was the exact same smile he gave me when I said thank you to him at the bank.

"I've met someone just like you, Credence. A girl- A young girl who'd been imprisoned, she had been locked away and she'd been punished for her magic." Daddy said to him.

I saw a little bit of shock on Credence's face, almost as if he had never heard of someone being exactly like him. "Credence, can we come over there? To you?" I asked.

After a second, I saw Credence nod to us. I smiled happily before daddy and I started to walk over to Credence. It was finally the end of all this madness..

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a blast of light came out from the darkness of the tunnel and struck daddy in the chest, sending him backwards. "Daddy!"

"Emma, run! Take Credence and go back to Tina!" Daddy yelled to me as I saw Mr. Graves come out of the dark tunnel towards all of it.

"But daddy-"

"Emma, run!" Daddy yelled again as he got up, getting out his wand and casting spells at Mr. Graves, but they kept being deflected.

I grabbed Credence's hand and helped him up. "Come on, you heard him!" Dragging him along, the two of us quickly ran away from the battle between my daddy and Mr. Graves. But we were stopped in our tracks when we saw a train that was heading towards us. Thankfully, in that moment, I managed to get us out of the way from the moving train before we were harmed.

We hid behind a pillar and watched the battle between the two men. Suddenly, Mr. Graves casted a spell onto the train tracks and blasted into daddy, which threw him into the air before bringing him back down. Mr. Graves then casted spell after spell in a whiplike motion as daddy tried to block him as best as he could.

"Daddy!" I yelled and looked up at Credence, letting go of his hand and running to the fight. "Stay right there, Credence!"

"E-Emma, wait!" Credence called for him.

I ran to Mr. Graves and grabbed a hold of both of his arms, which caused him to stop casting the spells. He struggled against me as I kept holding onto his arms, but he eventually got the upper hand and threw me back with a single push. I landed on the ground, but I caught myself with my hands.

Before Mr. Graves could resume throwing spells at my daddy, we saw Credence turn back into his Obscurus form as he blasted up to the ceiling and looking down at Mr. Graves. I saw him stare up at the black mass, falling to his knees and looking up at Credence with pleading eyes.

"Credence." Was all Mr. Graves could say.

Without warning, Credence let out a scream and dived towards Mr. Graves, but he disapparated away. Angry at this, Credence continued to blast his way throughout the whole tunnel.

I tried to get up and ran away, but daddy ran over to me and grabbed a hold of me tightly, disapparating us away from Credence's continuing attacks. We continued to apparate and disapparate around the subway trying to avoid Credence, but this only caused the station to become even more destroyed than before. But then Credence flew through the roof and flew up into sky above. Seconds passed before he flew back down into the subway station, screaming like a banshee.

We all watched as Credence hovered over Mr. Graves, ready to attack. He flew up to the roof and was about to dive right down to Mr. Graves, inches away from his face, before we heard someone yell: "CREDENCE, NO!"

We all turned our heads and even Credence stopped his attack to see Tina standing a few feet away. Slowly, Credence rose back up the ceiling and stared at Tina in what I assumed was confusion.

"Don't do this, please." Tina begged to him as she walked towards daddy and I.

"Keep talking, Tina. Keep talking to him. He'll listen to you." Daddy encouraged.

"I know what that women did to you. I know what you've suffered. You need to stop this now. Newt, Emma, and I will protect you." Tina told him in a motherly tone. I saw what she was doing. She was trying to get him to calm did, as daddy and I did earlier, "This man, he's using you."

"Don't listen to them, Credence. I want you to be free! It's all alright." Mr. Graves said, standing back up in his feet.

We all saw Credence's Obscurus form beginning to shrink down in size and we could see Credence's face through the black mass. He looked as though he was sobbing. I decided to run over to him and stand in front of him, I held out my hand for him to touch. "It's okay, Credence." I whispered to him. I could see him starting to cry even more, trying to reach out and take my hand. But suddenly, we saw the MACUSA people coming down to the steps of the subway and over to us. They all had their wands raised to Credence. No, this wasn't happening! He was just calming down! "No, get away! You'll scare him!"

Credence backed away from me and began to increase in his size again. Daddy and Tina both ran to my size, trying to block the MACUSA team from hurting Credence. Even Mr. Graves looked at them all, wand in his hand. "Wands down! Anyone who harms him, they'll answer to me!"

But it was too late. The MACUSA team had already started pelting out spells towards Credence. One by one, each spell hit the poor boy as Credence screamed in pain from each spell that hit him. "STOP! STOP IT!" I yelled to them.

Finally, Credence's Obscurus form imploded from all the attacks as a white ball of magical light took over inside the black mass, sending every single one of us stumbling backwards and blinded us rom the white light.

When the light finally cleared up, Credence was gone. Only small flakes of black matter remained, floating in the air like black dust. I stood up and looked around, trying to see if Credence ran off in fear. "Credence!" I called out.

But when no answer came, I knew what had happened. They had killed him. I fell to the ground in tears, sobbing hard into my hands. I felt someone come up to me and wrap their arms around me, squeezing me rather tightly. I knew only daddy would comfort me and squeeze me this tight when I was sad. I instantly hugged daddy back, sobbing into his chest.

Credence was gone. We didn't save him. We had failed. I had failed.

 **That's it for chapter 12! God, I always hate it when Credence "dies.' Thankfully, I've heard some rumors that he's alive in the second movie, so things will be good. Poor Emma though, experiencing that and she's still six. Just going to thank those who reviewed and encourage you to review more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts**

Chapter Thirteen: Heartbreaking Goodbyes

"Daddy... He's gone... We couldn't save him." I sobbed in daddy's chest. I still couldn't believe it. They killed Credence because they were scared of him simply because he couldn't control his powers. Why couldn't they have given him a chance?

"I know, I'm sorry we couldn't, my dear. Daddy whispered comfortingly to me.

"You fools! Do you realize what you've done?" We heard Mr. Graves yell at the MACUSA team. I looked up and saw Mr. Graves standing on top of the platform, glaring at everyone while Tina was right next to daddy and I. We all looked at Mr. Graves in shock and got on our feet.

"That Obscurial was killed by my orders, Mr. Graves." I heard the voice of President Picquery. Of course she ordered them to kill Credence. My hatred grew for her in the pit of my heart.

"Yes. And history will surely note that, Madam President." He replied, his tone now serious and very threatening, "What was done here tonight was not right!"

"He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws-"

Mr. Graves caught her off by laughing. "A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter! A law that demands that we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear lest we risk discovery! I ask you, Madam President," He then looked back at daddy, Tina, and I, "I ask all of you, who does this law protect? Us? He then pointed to the Muggles that were above us, "Or them. I refuse to bow down any longer."

I was shocked to hear him say all of this. I thought he was loyal to MACUSA and to President Picquery, but why was he saying this now? Was Credence's death finally open his eyes? As he began to walk away, President Picquery looked back at her team and said, "Aurors, I'd like you to relieve Mr. Graves of his wand and escort him back to-"

Before she could finish her sentence and before Mr. Graves could walk further away, a large wall of white light suddenly appeared and blocked his path. He then turned around and fired spells at the groups of Aurors, but they fired back. However, Mr. Graves had been winning. How was he so good at blocking spells, especially when he was facing a large group of Aurors?

"I've got this." Daddy then pulled out Swooping Evil and released it at Mr. Graves, which then soared over him and shielded all of us from Mr. Graves's spells. That gave daddy enough time to get his wand and slashed it through the hair, which came out a crackling rope of light that wrapped itself around Mr. Graves. He tried fighting back, but it was too strong for him as he fell to his knees and dropped his wand.

"Accio!" Tina yelled as she got out her wand, which caused Mr. Graves wand to fly into her hand.

Mr. Graves grunted against the rope as daddy raised his wand, whispering: "Revelio."

Like a shapeshifter, Mr. Graves started to transform into another person. His hair hanged from black to blond and his face changed into a man that's been known all over the Wizarding world. A man who's fanatics were the reason for the death of my parents death. It was Grindelwald.

"Do you think you can hold me?" He asked with a sickening grin at President Picquery.

"We'll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald." She replied darkly.

Grindelwald, still having his disgusting smile on his face, was forced into his feet by two Aurors, who were forcing him towards the entrance of the subway. But then he paused when he looked at daddy and I. "Will we die, just a little?"

Before I could even ask what that meant, he was then led out of the subway while I watched him leave. What did that even mean? And why would he say such a thing to daddy and I and not President Picquery?

"Emma! Newt! Tina!" We heard Jacob call to us before he and Queenie ran down to us, all of his hugging each other tightly. "Hey, I figured somebody had to keep an eye on this." He held up daddy's case.

Daddy smiled and took the case back. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I ran away from you guys." I apologized to Queenie and Jacob, hugging them both tightly.

"It's okay. I was right about that rule-breaker thing though." Jacob said with a laugh.

"We owe you and your daughter in apology, Mr. Scamander. But the magical community is exposed! We cannot Obliviate an entire city." President Picquery explained with a sigh.

"Actually, I think we can." Daddy said. Wait, what did he mean by that? Daddy quickly placed his case wide opened underneath the rather large hole in the subway roof. But then, Frank flew up out of the case and above us until he flew down. But then finally realized what was happening; Daddy was planning on letting Frank pour the Swooping Evil venom all over the New York City Muggles. But that means that he would have to let Frank go a few days early. "I was intending on waiting until we all got to Arizona, but it seems like you're our only hope, Frank." Daddy said sweetly but sadly.

I started to cry again. I then ran up to Frank and wrapped my arms around the Thunderbird. "I'm going to miss you so much, Frank."

"I'm going to miss you too." Daddy said as he also hugged Frank too. We were sad to see our Thunderbird leave, but we knew that it was all for the best. We then all let go of Frank before daddy held out the vial of Swooping Evil. "You know what to do."

"Be safe, Frank." I whispered before daddy threw up the vial of venom into the air. Frank then let out a sharp cry before catching the vial and soared away to do his job.

Daddy turned back to everyone. "They won't remember anything. That venom has incredibly powerful Obliviative properties."

"We owe you a great debt, Mr. Scamander. Now get that case of New York." President Picquery ordered politely.

"Yes, Madam President." Daddy said. Gosh, I wished I could tell her off like I did a few hours ago.

President Picquery smiled before she began to walk away with her pack of Aurors. But then she looked back at Jacob with a confused look. Queenie stood in front of Jacob protectively, as if to protect him for whatever they had planned.

"Is that No-Maj still here? Obliviate him. There can be no exceptions." She ordered.

"President Picquery, please. He helped us!" I begged, running up to her.

She sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry, but even one witness... You should know the law." She said, "I'll let you all say your goodbyes." And with that, she left with her Aurors. Okay, now I despised the women.

We all arrived at the exit of the Subway, seeing the venom rain falling heavily and the streets were almost empty. Jacob stood up the top of the steps, getting ready to go out into the venom rain. "Hey, hey, this is for the best. Yeah, I was never even supposed to be here." I could tell that he was fighting back tears. Even I felt like I was about to cry for the third time today. I didn't want Jacob to leave! He was so much fun and he was the only Muggle friend that I had! "I was never supposed to know any of this. Everybody knows Newt and Emma only kept me around because... Hey, Newt, Emma, why did you guys keep me around?"

Daddy and I looked at such other before daddy said, "Because we like you. Because you're our friend and we'll never forget how you've helped us, Jacob."

"You were so much fun to be around, Jacob. You made me laugh and you proved my theory that Muggles could understand and love the Wizarding world and want to be part of it. Thank you for being so much fun and being a good friend, Jacob." I finished, running up to Jacob and hugging him tightly.

"Oh." Was all Jacob could say, his voice full of emotion before he hugged me back.

I pulled away as Queenie came up to Jacob, the two standing very close to each other. "I'll come with you. We'll go somewhere, we'll go anywhere. See, I ain't never gonna find anyone like you."

"There's loads like me." Jacob argued.

"No, no, there's only one like you."

"I gotta go" Jacob sighed before he turned to face the rain.

"Jacob!" I called to him, not wanting him  
To leave.

"It's okay, Emma, it's okay. It's okay. It's just like waking up, right?" Jacob laughed sadly.

"Goodbye, Jacob." I whispered as Jacob walked out into the venom rain, the raining pouring down into his face as we watched in sadness. Queenie created a magical umbrella with her wand and walked towards Jacob. She then waited a second before she placed her lips upon his lips. Was that what was called a kiss?

After a while, she then pulled away and returned back to us. We all left the subway exit as Jacob finally "woke up." But as we left, I felt a little bit of my heart die when we left Jacob.

Though I wondered: Would we ever see Jacob again?

 **Well guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There's only one more chapter left for this fic. Something for you to look forward too! Though when Jacob has to forget everything, it always stings my heart and when him and Queenie kiss for the first and last time… Ugh, it hurts my heart! Anyway, enough with the sadness, make sure to leave a like or a comment if you guys want to see the last chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer ~ Do not own Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them**

Chapter Fourteen: The Start of a New Story

The next day finally arrived. It was the day that daddy and I would be leaving New York in order to go back home to England. I didn't want to leave New York because I would miss Tina and Queenie so much, but I knew that we had to go back home eventually. Plus, it seemed like if we stayed any longer, than President Picquery wouldn't be as "nice" as she was these past few days.

We were walking onto the harbor with Tina, where our ship was waiting for us as I saw many people walking onto the ship chatting away about their adventures. We had also just returned from giving Jacob some Occamy eggs to start up his bakery. I was the one who came up with the idea though. I feel like since he forgot about our adventure together, he deserved to be happy with his bakery.

Daddy wore his same clothes that he wore these past few days, but now has a Hufflepuff scarf around his neck and carried his case closely. I wore a long sleeved dark blue dress with a white bow on the collar with white flats and my white coat while I carried my backpack on my back and held Harry close to my chest.

We had all stopped at the boarding gate as daddy carried me in his arms tightly before turning to Tina. "Are you sure you can't come with us, Tina?" I asked.

"If I could, I would love to. But I have to stay here in New York with Queenie." She replied. Queenie was still very upset about losing Jacob just because they were part of two different worlds. That kind of thing would never happen in Europe. "Listen, Newt, Emma, I want to thank you both."

"What on earth for?" Daddy asked.

"What did we do?" I also asked.

"Well, you know, if you both hadn't said all those nice things to Madam Picquery about me, I wouldn't be back on the investigative team now." She replied.

"Well, you deserve it, Tina. After all you've done to help us." I replied with a smile.

"Besides, I can't think of anyone that I'd rather have investigating me or protecting my child." Daddy said with a light yet awkward laugh.

Tina laughed a small bit. "Well, try not to need investigating for a bit. I mean that for the both of us."

"I can't promise anything!" I admitted with a giggle.

Daddy chuckled. "I'll keep a close eye on her, but we will. Quiet life for the both of us from now on. Back to the Ministry, deliver the manuscripts."

"And my drawings!"

"And you're drawings, of course, my dear."

"I'll look for it. 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt and Emma Scamander." Tina said happily. Hey, that actually wasn't a bad title for our book. "Does Leta Lestrange like to read?"

How did she know about Leta Lestrange? Maybe Queenie told her? "Who?" Daddy asked, pretending he didn't know.

"The girl in the picture you carry around, daddy." I explained before realizing what I had done.

"How do you know about Leta, my dear?" Daddy asked in confusion.

"I overheard you and Queenie talking about her. She sounds like she wasn't that nice to you, daddy."

Daddy gave a small sigh and nodded his head. "Yes, well, she was nice but then she wasn't. But I don't know what Leta likes these days because people change."

"Yes." Was all Tina could say.

"I've changed. I think. Maybe a little." Daddy replied.

"I know I've certainly changed. Maybe for the better." I said with a small shrug.

I saw Tina smile, but I also saw that she was trying her best not to cry. I didn't even know that she could even cry. Maybe she had changed too. We all jumped a little at the sound of the ship's siren being blasted as it was just the three of us now. "Well. I'll send you a copy of our book, if I may." Daddy offered.

"We'll even sign it for you!" I exclaimed.

"I'd like that." Tina said happily. I looked and saw Daddy reaching over and touching her hair as the two stared at each other rather closely. I felt a little awkward, but I couldn't help but smile. Maybe daddy was finally finding love with Tina? Maybe Tina could one day be my mommy? It was only a matter of time and patience.

We then walked away from her and started to walk up the ramp of the ship before daddy came running back to her. "I'm so sorry, how would you feel if Emma and I have you your copy in person?"

I gasped in surprise. Would we be coming back to New York just to see Tina? I liked that idea. "I'd like that. Very much." She replied with a large smile on her face.

Daddy and I both smiled before we both returned back to the ramp. But then I got an idea. "Daddy, put me down. I wanna give Tina something!"

"Oh? Okay, my dear. Hurry back." Daddy then put me down on the ramp before I took off running down to her. I then gave her a rather big hug, squeezing her tightly.

I felt her stand still for a moment before she hugged me back. "I hope to see you soon... Mommy." I looked up to see her shocked face before giggling and running off back to daddy, taking his hand, "Okay, I'm ready now."

Daddy smiled down to me before we boarded our ship back to England without looking back for even a second. A few minutes passed and the ship finally took off away from the New York harbor. Daddy and I were on the ship dock, overlooking the view of the city where our adventure had ended only a few hours ago. I would never forget this wonderful adventure that had changed mine and my daddy's life for good and for bad.

"Daddy, do you think this is the end of our adventures?" I asked him.

"I don't believe so, sweetie. Even though this part of our story has ended, I think we're just beginning a new story now." Daddy told me, "For now story ever really ends. It keeps going on, even though it's the final page."

I smiled as daddy picked me up, kissing my forehead gently as I laid my head on his shoulders. Even though our story in New York had ended, our new story in another country has just began. For when one story ends, another one takes its place and continues on.

For my name is Emma Rose Scamander. I am six years old, the adopted daughter of Newt Scamander, a fellow magi-zoologist in training, and my magical adventure with my daddy, Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, and Credence Barebone had just began.

 **And that's it guys! The final chapter in The Little Beast is you for reading and reviewing my story. I'm very glad you enjoyed it. I do plan on making a sequel as soon as I see the second movie. The sequel will be called 'The little Beasts: The Light and the Dark' and I hope it'll be started as soon as the movie comes to theatres. I hope you will read that one too and I hope to see you all again very soon. One last time, Please review! Hope to hear from you guys on the sequel! Bye Bye!**


End file.
